Amor Misterioso
by Megawinsone
Summary: Bra se envolveu com quem não podia. E agora o seu segredo está prestes a ser revelado. O que Vegeta fará quando souber? Será que a amizade entre as famílias continuará a mesma? Leia e confira!
1. Chapter 1

**Nota****: **_Os personagens de Dragon Ball Z, não me pertencem, mas sim a Akira Toriyama_

_**-**_

**Amor Misterioso.**

-

Nesta história Bra tem vinte anos de idade e já faz quase um ano que trabalha na empresa de sua mãe, a corporação cápsula, junto com seu irmão Trunks.

-

**Capítulo1:** **O Problema de Bra **

-

-

Era uma noite chuvosa de inverno e Bra dirigia rapidamente pelas ruas da capital do oeste sem cuidado nenhum, quem diria que uma motorista sempre prudente como ela estava deixando a desejar naquela noite. No interior do veículo o rosto de Bra transmitia preocupação e medo, após saber que o mau súbito que a incomodava insistentemente nesses últimos dias pela manhã não era apenas uma virose como tinha pensado. Suspirou ao lembrar do que o médico tinha lhe dito ao ver seu exame de sangue e depois ao realizar alguns exames adicionais por meio de um ultra-som. Bateu com as mãos abertas no volante para descarregar a raiva que sentia pela aquela situação em que se encontrava, precisava tomar uma decisão, precisava fazer algo, pois logo todos iriam perceber seu pequeno problema. Estacionou o carro na garagem que ficava na lateral da casa, olhou-se no espelho e retocou a maquiagem antes de entrar em casa, já era hora do jantar e provavelmente seus pais estavam a esperando na cozinha. Saiu do carro, fechou e o colocou dentro de uma cápsula, subiu correndo a escadaria que ficava atrás da casa, adentrou na sala e jogou a bolsa na mesa de qualquer jeito, e foi até a cozinha.

– Oi Bra! Venha comer a comida já está pronta – Gesticulou a mulher de cabelos azuis para a filha.

– Não estou com fome mãe, vou tomar somente um copo de suco e comer duas barrinhas de cereal – Explicou a garota se aproximando da geladeira.

– Está ainda mal do estômago? Você não foi ao médico? – Questionou preocupada.

– Eu fui, mas ele me mandou fazer vários exames, somente amanhã ou depois saberei o que tenho – Respondeu meio nervosa.

– Espero que você não esteja escondendo nada da gente – Murmurou o príncipe dos sayadins que até agora estava quieto observando a conversa.

– Papai eu nunca esconderia nada de vocês – Mentiu receosa e sentou-se de frente pra Trunks e ao lado de sua mãe.

– Não consigo acreditar, tem algo muito estranho acontecendo com você – Vegeta sussurrou e se levantou para logo sair do recinto.

– Bra, é bom mesmo que você não esteja escondendo nada, senão o papai vai ficar muito furioso se descobrir alguma coisa – Comentou o rapaz de cabelos roxos, enquanto encarava a irmã comendo as barras de cereal e bebendo o suco de laranja.

– Seu irmão tem razão Bra, é melhor você contar o que tem de errado, antes que seu pai descubra – Aconselhou Bulma colocando uma das mãos no ombro de sua filha, antes de encará-la.

– Eu já disse que não sei o que tenho, eu nunca esconderia nada de vocês. Eu preciso ir dormir, estou exausta – Levantou-se da mesa, se inclinou beijando a testa da mãe e foi para seu quarto..

No momento em que Bra entrou no quarto, trancou a porta e se jogou na cama e as lágrimas que até então estavam contidas começaram a deslizar pela sua face, molhando um pouco o travesseiro, chorava baixinho, pois tinha medo que alguém a ouvisse. Uma coisa tinha certeza, estava encrencada, nem queria imaginar o que fariam se descobrissem o segredo dela, mas teria que enfrentar as conseqüências de seus atos, que nenhuma vez se arrependeu, porém agora refletindo melhor achava-se uma destruidora de lares. O que sua família iria achar disso tudo? Teria que ter forças para agüentar a repreensão por parte de sua mãe e principalmente de seu pai.

De repente as reflexões de Bra são interrompidas pelo toque de um celular que se encontrava na mesa da cabeceira ao lado esquerdo da cama. Temerosa se aproximou do aparelho pequeno que tocava insistentemente e o pegou para ver quem ligava àquela hora, sorriu ao constatar que era sua amiga, então atendeu.

– Oi! Maron - Cumprimentou tentando disfarçar sua tristeza.

– Oi Bra! O que você tem? Você está com a voz diferente, você andou chorando? – Inquiriu preocupada a loira.

– Eu estou encrencada – Confidenciou aflita.

– O que aconteceu? – A filha de Kuririn ficou apreensiva, já imaginando o pior.

– Tenho medo que os meus pais descubram tudo sobre meu namoro secreto, eles não vão reagir bem – A garota de cabelos azuis explicou apavorada.

– Mas vocês são cuidadosos, ninguém vai descobrir - Garantiu a loira, para tentar acalmar a amiga.

– Já faz seis meses que eu e ele nos encontramos as escondidas. Isso não está certo, nós estamos enganando muita gente – Confessou se levantando e indo até o banheiro.

– Eu sei que não deve ser fácil, imagine quando sua mãe souber! Ele é muito amigo da sua família e o detalhe é que seu irmão vai casar com a filha dele. Você estava muito feliz semana retrasada, nem pensava no que poderia acontecer e nas conseqüências, o que mudou nessa semana, o que está acontecendo com você? Qual é o problema? – Maron perguntou curiosa.

– O problema é que eu estou grávida! – Bra sussurrou sentando-se dentro da banheira vazia.

– Grávida! - Exclamou assustada a loira, que agora compreendia a preocupação e medo da amiga.

– Não sei como pude ser tão descuidada e ele também – Concluiu amargurada.

– É amiga você está encrencada – Concordou a garota de madeixas douradas.

– Eu tenho medo mesmo é da reação do meu pai – Murmurou fechando os olhos.

– Nessa hora eu não queria estar no seu lugar.

– O que eu faço? – Bra pediu insegura.

– Já contou para o seu "namorado" sobre a sua gravidez?

– Ainda não, estou com medo – Confessou temerosa.

– Não tenha medo, ele é o pai e vai ter que arcar com as conseqüências junto com você. Afinal de contas ele é um homem maduro e inteligente.

– Você tem razão, amanhã vou falar com ele - Declarou mais esperançosa.

– Boa sorte amiga.

E assim Bra desligou o celular e foi até seu quarto, pegou uma camisola verde com babados no armário e na gaveta um sutiã e uma calcinha da mesma cor e se dirigiu até o banheiro para tomar um banho relaxante. Derramou na banheira uma essência de rosas e começou a enchê-la, quando a água já estava na altura certa, se despiu e deitou-se na banheira de hidromassagem. Quando a água quente entrou em contato com seus músculos, eles começaram a relaxar. Então com a mente mais livre ela começou a lembrar do dia 23 de dezembro, data que a empresa todos os anos festejava junto com os funcionários e familiares deles a chegada do natal, seu romance teve inicio nesse dia.

-

**Flash Back – 6 meses atrás.**

**-**

A grande data comemorativa se aproximava e o sofisticado Shopping da capital do oeste estava lotado mais uma vez por causa das compras de natal, pessoas se aglomeravam nos elevadores e escadas rolantes, pelos corredores não era diferente. Para qualquer lugar que se olhava podia-se identificar a época do ano em que se encontravam, pois várias lojas estavam decoradas com símbolos natalinos, até um papai noel estava atendendo a criançada próximo a praça de alimentação, para dar maior ênfase para aquela data comemorativa.

No meio daquela multidão Bra e Maron caminhavam apressadas, já fazia uma hora que vasculhavam as lojas à procura de uma roupa de festa para a jovem de cabelos azuis, que era a atual vice-presidente da corporação cápsula e nada encontravam. Quando chegaram ao último andar do Shopping, imediatamente Bra enxergou uma loja de grife cara no corredor a esquerda da escada rolante, sendo esta filial de uma boutique bem conhecida na cidade, por produzir roupas exclusivas. Por sorte poucas pessoas estavam comprando na loja, por causa do alto preço que esta cobrava pelas roupas. Ao adentrarem na loja, uma atendente veio correndo ao reconhecer a vice-presidente da corporação cápsula, pois já tinha vendido roupas para ela em outro lugar.

– Senhorita Briefs, como posso ajudá-la? – A jovem de madeixas vermelhas e vestido rosa com um lenço de seda de flores no pescoço perguntou.

– Eu quero um vestido bonito, no qual eu possa usar na festa da empresa, quero algo jovem como eu, descontraído e ao mesmo tempo elegante e chique – Respondeu de forma calma, enquanto seguia a funcionária da boutique até os fundos da loja, onde eram guardados os vestidos mais caros.

– Aqui é muito caro, mas também vale cada centavo investido – Comentou a loira olhando para lados e admirando as roupas.

– Se você me ajudar a escolher o vestido, talvez você ganhe essa blusinha prata com detalhes dourados e babados nas mangas – Apontou para uma blusinha que estava pendurada atrás de sua amiga.

– Então está combinado vou te ajudar – Maron falou sorridente.

– Senhorita Bra, você prefere curto ou longo o vestido, com decote ou sem decote? – Inquiriu atenciosa a vendedora.

– Me traga todos os modelos que você tiver, mas que sejam todos curtos, eu não quero vestir-me como uma senhora – Esclareceu sorridente.

Após quase uma hora experimentando os vestidos que escolheu dentre muitos que a moça ruiva lhe mostrou no balcão, um em especial chamou a sua atenção ao se olhar no espelho, o vestido lhe caia bem no corpo, era esverdeado, possuía um decote avantajado e aberto no lado esquerdo, duas palmas acima do joelho. Ela adorou, pois mostrava bem o seu corpo, sem esconder nenhum de seus contornos.

De repente ouviu a voz de alguém conhecido discutindo com uma mulher, que ela também não estranhava a voz. Resolveu esperar um pouco para sair e mostrar o vestido para a amiga, porque queria ouvir o que o casal estava conversando, isso a interessava, parecia que a mulher estava no vestuário atrás do dela. Aliviada sorriu ao se lembrar que tinha escondido seu Ki ao entrar no shopping, pois não queria que Goten viesse atrás dela implorar para voltar de novo. Por ter ocultado o Ki conseguiu não ser percebida pelos dois conhecidos dela.

– Não sei por que tenho que comprar uma roupa nova para ir à festa da empresa que você trabalha – Ralhou contrariada a mãe de Pan.

– Você tem que usar uma roupa boa, entendeu? Na festa do ano passado você usou um vestido totalmente fora da moda – Gohan gesticulou exasperado.

– Você nunca reclamou antes do que eu usava ou deixava de usar, eu sempre usei o que queria. Eu acho que você está passando muito tempo com aquela filha da Bulma – Vociferou irritada.

– Videl, não meta ela na nossa discussão. Eu só estou fazendo isso para o seu bem e também porque já faz cinco anos que sou diretor administrativo e financeiro da corporação cápsula. E como meu cargo exige, minha mulher tem que andar e ir bem arrumada nas festas – Explicou calmamente.

– Gohan, você está tão mudado, nunca exigiu nada disso de mim – Confessou chateada.

– Apenas escolha o vestido para usar hoje a noite, depois em casa a gente conversa – Sentou-se no sofá ao lado do provador e suspirou.

– Mas fique sabendo, eu não vou escolher nenhum vestido curto ou provocante demais – Avisou provando os vestidos que tinha escolhido com a vendedora.

A filha de Vegeta arqueou um das sobrancelhas e encostou-se na parede do provador, fechou os olhos, estava nervosa e ansiosa, pois não esperava que fosse encontrar justamente Gohan com a esposa ali na mesma loja que ela. Gostava dele, o conhecia desde menina, mas após começar a trabalhar na corporação cápsula junto com ele, há cinco meses atrás algo mudou entre eles. Não sabia se Gohan sentia a mesma coisa que ela, a convivência com ele a estava deixando louca, pois todos os dias que ele não ia almoçar em casa, os dois almoçavam juntos.

Era Gohan que estava mostrando todos os negócios da família pra ela, a interando das coisas. Trabalharam na mesma sala durante seus primeiros três meses na empresa, após isso ela ganhou seu próprio escritório.

Gostava de impressioná-lo, não queria admitir, mas estava apaixonada por ele, aquele sentimento só lhe trazia sofrimento, porque sabia que ele era casado, tinha uma filha, que era namorada de seu irmão, suas famílias já se conheciam bem antes dela nascer, sabia que a diferença de idade entre eles estava entre vinte cinco a trinta anos, porém isso não importava. Para piorar a situação tinha terminado com Goten há dois meses, por não ter tempo para namorarem e também porque não o amava mais, além dele ser mulherengo.

Saiu do transe em que se encontrava quando ouviu a voz de sua amiga e uma pequena batida na porta do provador.

– Pode entrar, olha como ficou – Abriu a porta do provador e mostrou para Maron o vestido que tanto gostou.

– Você está muito bonita nesse vestido, acho que todos os homens vão babar! – Comentou a loira.

– Então vou levar, a propósito, como você me acompanhou nas compras e eu lhe prometi aquela blusinha, pode lá pegar vou te dar – Declarou a vice-presidente da corporação cápsula, enquanto fechava a porta do provador.

– Muito obrigada, amiga! – Agradeceu contente, e foi até o início da loja, onde tinha avistado as blusinhas.

Bra cuidadosamente tirou o vestido e vestiu sua calça jeans bem apertada e sua blusinha preta com flores destacadas na cor prata na frente, além desta também possuir um decote, que evidenciava bastante os seios e malha quase transparente nas costas. Pintou os olhos e retocou o baton, penteou o cabelo e saiu do provador.

Ao procurar sua amiga, a achou próxima às blusinhas, então aproveitou que esta estava tão concentrava escolhendo a cor da roupa, para ir até onde Gohan estava. Andou mais alguns passos e o encontrou de costas para ela. Sorriu de canto e lentamente se aproximou dele, abaixou-se devagar e com as mãos fechou os olhos do irmão de Goten.

– Adivinha quem é? – Perguntou Bra ao roçar os lábios no ouvido esquerdo do filho mais velho de Goku, notando que ele estremeceu com o contato.

– Bra! Sua voz e perfume são inconfundíveis – Murmurou rouco, antes de puxá-la para o seu colo, abraçando-a por trás ao verificar que ninguém estava presente naquele lugar, somente Videl, que nem viu nada por estar provando vestidos.

– O que você está fazendo? – Inquiriu surpresa pela atitude dele.

– Você me deixa louco, você tem sorte que esse lugar é público, senão eu não me controlaria. Lembre-se que eu não sou feito de ferro – Sussurrou no ouvido da filha de Vegeta, para em seguida morder seu lóbulo direito e largá-la.

– É bom saber! – Afirmou sedutoramente enquanto o encarava.

– Gohan, eu já escolhi o vestido – Anunciou Videl saindo do vestuário com o vestido na mão e notando a filha de Bulma em pé olhando para seu marido.

– Oi, Videl – Cumprimentou a garota de madeixas azuis.

– Oi, Bra! Você também está olhando vestido para comprar para ir à festa? – Indagou o óbvio.

– Sim, eu até já escolhi, só vou pegar ele no vestuário, encontro vocês no caixa – Proclamou ao sair de lá.

Após pegar seu vestido e achar uma feliz Maron com a blusinha escolhida nas mãos, Bra se dirigiu até o caixa e encontrou o casal esperando para pagar a compra.

– Bra me deixa ver o seu vestido? – Perguntou curiosa a mãe de Pan.

– Claro que sim – Sorriu e entregou o vestido para Videl.

– Ele é lindo, mas curto, eu acho que vai ficar bem provocante em você – Analisou o vestido minuciosamente e olhou pro marido que também analisava o vestido.

– A Bra tem que aproveitar, agora que está sem namorado – Segredou Maron.

– É mais como vice-presidente da corporação cápsula bem que podia ter escolhido um vestido bem menos provocante – Opinou Gohan enciumado, que levou de resposta um olhar mortal de Bra.

– Não liga não, ele de uns tempos pra cá está assim – Sussurrou Videl entregando o vestido de Bra.

Após saírem do shopping, as duas garotas foram para um restaurante italiano almoçar e logo depois Bra foi para sua casa, pois pretendia dormir um pouco para se preparar para a festa de logo à noite na sede da corporação que ficava em uma fazenda próxima a cidade.

O tempo passou rápido naquele dia, a noite chegou num piscar de olhos e faltava apenas uma hora para o inicio da festa.

Enquanto isso na mansão dos Briefs, todos estavam alvoroçados se arrumando, menos Vegeta que não iria à festa. Quando Bra terminou de se arrumar, olhou-se no espelho e sentiu falta de seus brincos, então abriu uma caixinha e de lá tirou um par de brincos e uma gargantilha com esmeraldas e sorriu ao analisar seu coque e dois cachos soltos nas laterais do rosto. Abriu a porta e se dirigiu até o quarto de sua mãe, que terminava de se arrumar.

– Nossa Bra! Você está linda! – Elogiou Bulma ao ver a filha arrumada.

– Obrigada mãe, eu tenho a quem puxar – Abraçou a mulher a sua frente, que sorriu.

– Bra, eu não acredito que você vai desse jeito – Resmungou Trunks ao avistar a irmã.

– Trunks, deixe a sua irmã em paz, a roupa dela está provocante sim, mas não está vulgar e nem venha com esse papo – Bulma defendeu a filha.

– Mas mãe! Ela é vice-presidente da corporação cápsula e não pode se vestir assim, o que o pessoal vai falar dela? – Explicou preocupado.

– Isso é uma festa Trunks, não é uma reunião. Se falarem dela estarão no olho da rua – Gesticulou a mulher mais velha.

– Concordo com a mamãe, e outra eu sei me cuidar – Acrescentou a jovem que até então estava quieta.

– Estão prontas? Podemos ir? – Questionou o rapaz encerrando a discussão.

– Pronto, já estou pronta – Bulma comunicou e pegou sua bolsa prateada, que combinava com seu vestido prateado que ia até o tornozelo e seguiu seus filhos.

Depois de quarenta minutos guiando pela estrada, Trunks virou a direita e entrou numa rua de chão e seguiu até avistar uma casa grande de dois andares, entrou na propriedade e estacionou o seu carro vermelho esportivo, do lado do carro azul de Gohan, pois praticamente quase todos os lugares já estavam ocupados com os carros dos funcionários.

Quando Bra adentrou pela porta do salão observou que todos pararam o que estavam fazendo para olhar para eles que acabavam de chegar. O que mais lhe chamou atenção foi a cara que Gohan fez quando a enxergou vestida daquele jeito, parecia que a admirava, mas seus olhos transmitiam luxúria, nunca lhe olhou daquele maneira antes.

A festa começou no horário combinado, a cerimônia de entrega de presentes aos funcionários foi feita por Bulma, que era a presidente de honra da corporação cápsula e pelo atual presidente da empresa Trunks. Logo depois da distribuição de presentes, foi realizado o jantar, onde Bulma convidou os amigos para se sentarem na mesma mesa que a família dela, já que Pan e Trunks namoravam e pretendiam noivar.

Bra não se incomodou com isso, até gostou do fato, pois era acostumada a almoçar com seu amigo freqüentemente, somente teria que controlar as certas liberdades que tinha com ele, senão sua mulher não iria gostar. Encheu o copo de vinho tinto suave e de relance olhou para o irmão de seu ex-namorado que estava de seu lado, sentiu a perna dele roçar na sua por debaixo da mesa, ele por algum motivo a provocava.

– Bra, você ficou ótima nesse vestido – Pan elogiou.

– Obrigada Pan, mas meu irmão detestou – Replicou a garota de olhos azuis e viu o irmão ficar vermelho.

– Apenas expressei minha opinião – Esclareceu o filho de Vegeta.

– Não sei se você reparou Bra, mas o nosso gerente de compras, não tira os olhos de você – Bulma comentou entusiasmada – Até que ele é bonitinho, deve ter uns vinte nove anos e é solteiríssimo – Acrescentou.

– Ele é asqueroso e nojento, um baita de um mulherengo, fique longe dele Bra – Gohan comentou pegando a garrafa de vinho e enchendo o copo também.

– O Gohan está certo, essa cara é um canalha com as mulheres, só está na empresa porque é competente e desenvolve bem o trabalho dele – Acrescentou o rapaz de cabelos roxos.

– Ele não faz o meu tipo – Murmurou a vice-presidente da corporação cápsula.

– Vocês dois são muito super protetores com ela – Videl ralhou e olhou pro marido e pra Trunks – Vocês não podem afastar os homens maus da vida dela para sempre, ela tem que fazer isso por si – Adicionou arrogante.

A conversa que estava acalorada foi interrompida pelos garçons que vieram servir as mesas com os pratos escolhidos por cada família. Conforme os pratos iam acabando os garçons traziam mais, e nesse ritmo o tempo passou rápido e finalmente todos os pratos foram recolhidos e as mesas colocadas nos cantos do salão, para deixar livre o meio para as pessoas dançarem no baile. Era uma hora da manhã quando os casais começaram a se aglomerar no meio do salão para dançarem, a primeira música que a banda cover contratada tocou foi uma balada romântica. Quando a quinta música foi tocada, Trunks e Pan se levantaram e foram dançar animados.

– Videl, que tal nós dançarmos também? – Convidou Gohan empolgado.

– Gohan, eu não estou com vontade, estou tão cansada! Eu gostaria de ir para casa, mas se você quiser ficar na festa tudo bem, apenas me dê a chave do carro e depois você pode ir voando para casa – Sugeriu a morena ao ver a cara de seu esposo se transformar numa carranca, quando disse que queria ir para casa.

– Você quem sabe, vai perder mais uma festa divertida – Suspirou desgostoso com a situação e pegou a chave do carro no bolso e entregou para a mulher.

– Videl, se você me der uma carona, eu vou com você, também estou cansada e o Vegeta já deve estar me esperando – Bulma comentou bocejando.

– Eu dou sim! E você Bra quer ir também? – Inquiriu a mãe de Pan.

– Não, eu vou ficar até o final da festa, irei com o Trunks mais tarde – Respondeu sorrindo e enchendo seu sexto cálice de vinho.

Bulma e Videl se despediram e saíram do grande salão, enquanto isso a vice-presidente e o diretor administrativo e financeiro da corporação cápsula ficaram sozinhos na mesa.

– E então meu bem, quer dançar comigo? – Sussurrou Gohan discretamente, para em seguida levar o cálice de vinho aos lábios e sorver todo o líquido.

– Mas claro! – Bra aceitou o convite e se levantou, sendo seguida pelo filho mais velho de Goku, que a segurou pela cintura e encostou o queixo em seu ombro.

– Como eu queria que minha esposa fosse igual a você – Desabafou num fio de voz.

Chegando ao meio do salão, a banda mudou a música agitada para uma balda romântica novamente, Bra e Gohan se olharam e resolveram dançar juntinhos, como todos faziam. Depois de dançarem mais duas músicas, a garota de madeixas azuis conduziu o filho de Chichi até o banheiro executivo que era exclusivo, tomando cuidado para que ninguém os visse, então subiram uma escada e adentram na primeira porta a direita, a vice-presidente acendeu as luzes e trancou a porta atrás dela.

– Bra, o que você está pretendendo? – Questionou a encarando, mas como resposta recebeu dela um beijo demorado na boca, que o fez estremecer. Então sem pudor a correspondeu deslizando a língua em sua boca, para em seguida envolver os braços envolta da cintura fina dela e a puxar contra o seu corpo.

A filha de Vegeta não esperava uma reação tão rápida de Gohan, sentiu seus lábios em seu pescoço e uma das mãos que até então estava a envolvendo pela cintura, deslizou até sua coxa e levantou seu vestido. Bra movida pelo desejo rapidamente se livrou do paletó dele, em seguida abriu os botões da camisa social, afrouxou a gravata, ele a ajudou tirando a camisa, ficando com o peitoral nu, a fazendo admirar aqueles músculos bem definidos.

– Tem certeza que é isso mesmo que você quer? Se lembre que sou casado, não posso me comprometer com você depois disso – Indagou levantando o queixo da filha de Bulma e encarando.

– Eu não me importo, quero você, estou louca por você, se depois você quiser que continuemos amigos pra mim tudo bem. Não vou te cobrar nada – Confessou sincera.

– Eu me importo com você, eu gosto de você, nunca pensei em minha vida que iria sentir desejo e atração por outra mulher que não fosse Videl – Revelou e se aproximou da garota e começou novamente a beijá-la e num impulso a ergueu depositando seu corpo frágil na bancada de mármore ao lado da pia.

Bra gemeu em antecipação imaginando o que estava por vir, como pensou não demorou muito para sentir as mãos ágeis de Gohan deslizando por debaixo de seu vestido e arrancando sua calçinha.

-

**Final do Flash Back**

**-**

**-**

Depois de uma hora de banho, a herdeira da corporação cápsula saiu do transe ao ouvir o barulho da janela do banheiro batendo com o vento, dessa maneira voltando a pensar na sua situação atual e não nas lembranças do passado. Desse modo Bra saiu da banheira, alcançou a toalha e começou a se enxugar devagar na medida em que se aproximava do espelho que dava de se ver de corpo inteiro. Aproximou-se mais do espelho e começou a alisar seu ventre, não aparecia ainda, pois somente estava grávida de um mês e meio.

-

Enquanto isso na casa da família Son, Videl e Chichi conversavam na cozinha a sós, sendo que Gohan tinha subido para tomar um banho e terminar de conferir seus emails no notebook, além de checar sua agenda do dia seguinte. Pan resolveu ir dormir cedo, pois suas aulas na faculdade iniciavam bem cedo, deixando asim sua avó e mãe conversando a vontade.

– Não diga isso, minha nora! – Exclamou preocupada a esposa de Goku.

– Ele deve estar me traindo com alguma mulher do trabalho dele, eu sinto isso – Confessou Videl tristemente.

– Meu Gohan te ama, ele nunca faria isso contigo – Garantiu convicta.

– Então a senhora acha normal ele me evitar na cama, há mais de uma semana? – Questionou a filha de mister Satan com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Oh! – Proferiu a mulher mais velha, antes de sentar na cadeira ao lado da esposa de seu filho.

– Estou numa seca desgraçada e nem sei o motivo dele não me tocar mais. Só pode ser outra mulher – Acrescentou.

– Você por acaso notou algo de diferente nele, além dele evitar você na cama? – Ponderou cuidadosa a mãe de Gohan.

– Sim, às vezes eu sinto um perfume diferente se misturando com o que ele usa – Sussurrou tristemente a mãe de Pan.

– Estranho, mas você somente desconfia de algo, mas prova concreta que é bom nada – Chichi afirmou.

– Gohan é muito inteligente, creio que se estivesse me traindo, ocultaria todas as provas de sua traição, a não ser que se apaixonasse pela pessoa, nem quero pensar nisso – Argumentou chorosa a filha de mister Satan.

– Nossa já é tarde, melhor irmos dormir. E não se preocupe Videl, acho que isso tudo não passa de coisas da sua cabeça aliada à insegurança.

– Talvez você esteja certa ou não, o melhor é irmos dormir – Concordou a mãe de Pan contrariada antes de apagar a luz da cozinha e seguir até seu quarto, onde encontrou seu marido dormindo, um sono pesado.

No dia seguinte Bra acordou cedo, levantou-se primeiro que sua mãe e se dirigiu até a cozinha, onde comeu dois sanduíches recheados com presunto, queijo e tomate, sendo que por último bebeu um copo de leite gelado, para então embarcar em seu carro e ir até a empresa, durante a trajetória diversos pensamentos pulavam em sua mente, dúvidas, medos, tudo misturado, ao enxergar o prédio de dez andares pertencente a corporação cápsula sentiu um estranha sensação de que a conversa com seu amante não seria fácil.

– Oi senhorita Briefs! Veio trabalhar cedo hoje! – Exclamou espantada a secretária ruiva de meia-idade, pois estava acostumada somente a ver sua patroa no escritório às dez da manhã e não às oito da manhã.

– Vim sim, tenho algumas pendências a resolver – Resmungou antes de entrar em seu escritório, acender a luz e fechar a porta atrás dela.

Aproximou-se da mesa de mogno e sentou-se em sua cadeira giratória cinza, inclinou-se para ligar o micro-computador, para em seguida reclinar a cadeira para trás, resolveu pensar no que iria falar para seu amado, mas antes precisava saber se ele tinha tomado alguma atitude em relação a sua esposa, teria que ser firme com ele. Iria aproveitar a ausência de seu irmão pela manhã na empresa para conversar com Gohan.

– É agora ou nunca – Murmurou pegando o telefone e começando a digitar o número do ramal que dava direto na sala dele, que ficava no quinto andar, diferente da dela que se localizava no oitavo andar.

Enquanto isso, Gohan digitava furiosamente no computador, compenetrado nos seus deveres de diretor, verificando todo o balanço financeiro do mês e fazendo planilhas e gráficos para apresentar no final do mês na reunião, que estava bem próxima, quando de repente sua concentração é interrompida pelo toque do telefone ao seu lado, hesitou em atender, mas como tocava insistentemente, atendeu.

– Alô – Falou frio sem nenhuma emoção, pois não sabia quem era.

– Gohan, eu preciso falar com você – Choramingou a garota de cabelos azuis.

– Oi amor!O que você está fazendo a essa hora da manhã na empresa? – Inquiriu preocupado.

– Lendo alguns relatórios e também estou com saudades de você, ontem tive que sair mais cedo e nem nos falamos – Respondeu cuidadosa.

– Já estou indo, não gosto de fazer a minha princesa esperar – Galanteou antes de colocar o telefone no gancho e ir até o escritório de sua amante.

-

**Continua**

**-**

**-**

**Nota do autor****: **Muito obrigado por ler minha fic, espero que tenha gostado e continue a acompanhar história. Por favor, me deixe a sua opinião que é importante.


	2. A Revelação de Bra

**Capítulo 2: A Revelação de Bra **

-

Após desligar o telefone Gohan ajeitou a roupa, salvou os arquivos que trabalhava no computador e saiu de sua sala, avisando a secretária que iria falar com a vice-presidente, mas já voltava. Entrou no elevador e seguiu até o oitavo andar, onde se encontrava o escritório de Bra, chegando lá cumprimentou a senhora de cabelos ruivos e adentrou na sala da filha de Bulma, trancando a porta atrás dele.

– Gohan, eu estava com saudades – Confessou a moça se aproximando do filho de Goku e lhe dando um beijo demorado e calmo, que foi correspondido pelo moreno, que a conduziu até o sofá de couro vermelho, que ficava no canto da sala. Onde ambos sentaram e ficaram se encarando por alguns minutos.

– Meu amor você parece nervosa – Analisou as feições do rosto de sua amante e percebeu que algo estava errado.

– Gohan eu quero te pedir uma coisa – Revelou séria.

– O que você quiser meu amor – Acariciou com um das mãos o rosto da garota.

– Já falou com a Videl sobre o nosso relacionamento? Já pediu o divórcio? – Inquiriu enquanto o encarava bem nos olhos.

– Ainda não! Isso não é tão simples assim Bra – Gohan gesticulou nervoso e se levantou do sofá.

– Mas você prometeu que iria falar com ela – Reclamou a filha de Vegeta cruzando os braços e ficando de pé também.

– Quando nós começamos nosso caso, você sabia que eu era casado – Retrucou o moreno.

– Sim, eu sei disso, mas eu te amo e me dói ver você com ela. Por favor, me prometa que vai tentar falar com ela hoje – A garota de madeixas azuis sussurrou e colocou uma das mãos no braço dele.

– Eu não posso lhe prometer nada – Suspirou e mirou o chão, não encarando a filha de Bulma.

– Então você não me ama? – Indagou a vice-presidente da corporação cápsula já perdendo a paciência.

– Claro que eu te amo! – Exclamou impaciente.

– Se você me amasse de verdade já teria se separado da Videl – Bra murmurou com pequenas lágrimas se formando em seus olhos.

– Mas a minha família não me perdoaria nunca, se eu fizesse isso – O filho de Goku revelou sua preocupação.

– Você acha que eu não tenho família também? O meu pai, a minha mãe e meu irmão.

– Desculpe Bra, mas não sei o que fazer em relação ao que me pede, pois tenho muitas responsabilidades como chefe de uma família. Já faz mais de vinte anos que sou casado, a conheci ainda no colégio, para mim é difícil, me entenda – Gesticulou impaciente o pai de Pan ao explanar a situação em que se encontrava.

– Eu te amo muito Gohan, mas eu vejo que você não me ama e também nunca vai querer se separar da Videl, você só está me enrolando – Confidenciou num fio de voz, antes de enxugar as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto.

– Não fale isso, eu nunca te enrolei, sempre fui sincero contigo – Respondeu inseguro ao ver sua amante chorando.

– Saia daqui seu mentiroso – Ordenou furiosa a garota.

– Bra fique calma! Eu te amo – Gohan se aproximou de sua amante e segurou seus braços firmemente a fazendo o encarar.

– Se você me ama, conte para a Videl sobre nós – Rosnou irritada.

– Mas Bra, não é tão fácil assim, me dê um tempo – Implorou o moreno.

– Já faz um mês que você está dizendo isso, tome coragem e me assuma logo – Bra suspirou nervosa e se soltou das mãos firmes de Gohan – Por favor, saia da minha sala, eu preciso me acalmar e nem pense em discutir comigo – Acrescentou cabisbaixa.

Chocado com a situação Gohan apenas balançou a cabeça em concordância e saiu da sala da garota de cabelos azuis e foi em direção a sua sala, pois não queria mais discutir. Ao passar por sua secretária, tentou disfarçar sua cara de preocupação, não querendo transparecer que algo estava errado ao voltar da sala da vice-presidente.

Ao adentrar em seu escritório, sentou-se na cadeira de couro preto e colocou as duas mãos na cabeça e começou a se desesperar pensando no pior, que ela iria terminar o romance com ele, não podia deixar isso acontecer, teria que tomar uma atitude, nunca amou Videl como amava Bra, era um sentimento muito diferente, não sabia explicar. Apesar de toda a discussão não deixou de notar que tinha algo muito estranho acontecendo com sua amada, mas não sabia o que, ela nunca o pressionou tanto como hoje.

De repente os pensamentos de Gohan foram interrompidos pelo toque de seu celular, então o pegou de dentro do bolso e verificou que era sua esposa, atendeu logo em seguida.

– Oi Videl – Disfarçou a voz tentando transparecer que tudo estava bem.

– Gohan, você vem hoje almoçar em casa? – A filha de mister Satan perguntou esperançosa.

– Não vai dar! Eu tenho um monte de planilhas e gráficos para fazer, além de assinar alguns papéis importantes e talvez eu tenha que ir ao banco também – Argumentou com a voz firme, sem demonstrar a preocupação que sentia.

– Tudo bem, então, eu vou fazer a sua comida preferida no jantar – Respondeu desanimada.

– Que bom! Agora tenho que desligar, te vejo a noite.

– Até depois meu amor – Falou chateada.

– Até – Respondeu desligando o celular e o guardando novamente no bolso.

O tempo passou depressa naquela amanhã e o horário do almoço se aproximava e por causa disso quase todos os funcionários já tinham saído para almoçar.

O filho de Goku sentiu por meio de Ki, que a vice-presidente que estava a dois andares acima da sala dele se aproximava do elevador, então mais do que ligeiramente arrumou a mesa, desligou o computador, colocou o terno e foi em direção ao elevador.

Agradeceu ao bom Deus, que sua secretária fofoqueira já tinha ido almoçar naquele horário juntamente com a grande maioria do pessoal que trabalhava naquele andar, desse modo teria mais liberdade com sua amada.

Então tentando não parecer muito tenso se aproximou do elevador e apertou o botão, pois notara que sua amante estava sozinha. Quando a porta do elevador se abriu, Bra olhou assustada ao ver seu amando a encarando, antes de adentrar junto com ela no elevador, o filho de Goku sentiu um clima meio pesado pairando no ar, um silêncio se fez presente entre os dois. Gohan angustiado com aquela situação resolveu falar com ela, qualquer assunto que a fizesse interagir com ele.

– Bra, você vai almoçar em casa? – Interrogou tentando manter a compostura.

– Sim, eu pretendo, já é onze e meia – Proferiu friamente a garota de madeixas azuis.

– O Trunks não vem hoje trabalhar? – O moreno continuou a perguntar, a fim de manter uma conversa com ela.

– Hoje ele vem somente na parte da tarde – Respondeu tentando manter indiferença.

– Não se esqueça Bra que eu te amo – Gohan desabafou desesperado perdendo a compostura inicial.

Bra esboçou um sorriso triste e encarou seu amante por segundos, para depois cruzar os braços e se encostar próxima a porta do elevador, ficando de costas para Gohan, que ficou incomodado com a situação inquietante que estava acontecendo entre os dois.

Para sair mais rapidamente daquele local que a incomodava, a moça de olhos azuis apertou o botão que levava a garagem, em poucos minutos o elevador abriu e Bra saiu correndo em direção ao seu carro com lágrimas em seus olhos, queria sair dali o mais rápido possível, precisava pensar em tudo e na decisão que tinha tomado.

Ao chegar próxima da porta do carro, a garota de madeixas azuis sentiu dois braços fortes ao redor de sua cintura a segurarem, então se contorceu tentando se libertar, pois já sabia de quem se tratava, apenas pelo perfume dele e força.

– Você não vai embora dessa maneira, pois antes precisamos conversar decentemente – O filho de Goku silvou perigosamente próximo ao ouvido de sua amante.

– Não tenho mais o que conversar contigo, me deixe ir – Implorou angustiada.

– Venha! Vamos conversar em outro lugar e nem pense em fugir – Avisou sério, antes de puxar uma cápsula de seu bolso e jogar no chão, fazendo aparecer um carro prata modelo esportivo, para depois a conduzir até seu automóvel secreto, que era usado exclusivamente para o encontro dos dois. Caminhou calmamente e abriu a porta do carona do carro prateado, que possuía películas escuras nos vidros, não dando de ver o seu interior.

– O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Inquiriu preocupada, antes de ser empurrada para dentro do carro dele, sendo forçada a sentar no banco.

– Por favor, fique quieta! – Exclamou nervoso e fechou a porta do veículo e ligeiramente adentrou no carro, sentando-se no banco do motorista.

– Aonde nós vamos? – Questionou com certa curiosidade.

– Vamos para as montanhas, como sempre fazemos quando queremos ficar sozinhos – Falou sarcástico e ligou o carro, dirigindo para fora do prédio da corporação cápsula.

– Mas de carro vai demorar quase duas horas para chegarmos lá, eu preciso ir para casa e você trabalhar – Argumentou exasperada.

– Só vou dirigir por mais meia hora, depois colocarei o carro na cápsula e te levarei voando até lá – Explicou seu plano – Já que consigo camuflar o meu Ki quando vôo e você não.

Depois de um tempo dirigindo pela estrada, o filho de Goku parou o carro no acostamento, desembarcou junto com Bra, guardou o carro dentro de uma cápsula, para então pegar a moça de cabelos azuis no colo e ir direto para as montanhas. Somente pararam quando avistaram uma clareira entre as árvores, perto de um lago, onde desceram.

Bra se desvencilhou do colo de seu amado e caminhou até a pequena lagoa, enquanto ele procurava nos bolsos uma cápsula diferenciada, e então a jogou no chão fazendo surgir uma pequena casa.

– Vamos conversar lá dentro – Anunciou o moreno apontando para a casa amarela, com janelas marrons.

– Está bem – Sussurrou a garota, antes de adentrar na moradia sendo seguida pelo pai de Pan, que fechou a porta ao passar.

– Para ser sincero, eu sinto que você me esconde algo, por isso que está me pressionando tanto a deixar da Videl – Articulou nervoso ao encarar a filha de Vegeta.

– Sim, tem algo que você precisa saber e creio que isso vai mudar tudo entre a gente – Confessou a vice-presidente da corporação cápsula ao sentar na cama.

– Então me conte, quero saber qual foi o motivo de nossa discussão, além do óbvio. Quero saber o que você está escondendo de mim – Pediu o moreno sentando-se do lado da herdeira da corporação cápsula.

– Gohan, eu somente quero que você saiba que não posso esperar meses para você criar coragem e pedir o divórcio para a Videl – Explicou a garota abaixando a cabeça.

– Por quê? Será que você não pode esperar mais dois meses no máximo, para eu preparar o terreno e pedir a separação, pois não vai ser fácil falar com a minha esposa e filha. Por favor, me dê esse tempo – Implorou aflito.

– Não posso! – Irritou-se a filha de Bulma – Sabe por quê? Eu estou GRÁVIDA – Gritou exasperada levantando-se da cama, virando de costas para ele.

– Mas como? Nós sempre usamos camisinha, nunca nos descuidamos ao não ser aquela vez que eu sem querer me transformei em super sayadin e claro a camisinha estourou – Bufou preocupado.

– Você sabe que teve mais duas vezes que isso ocorreu – Argumentou triste com a sua situação.

– Essa criança não pode nascer agora, você não pode ter esse filho – Proferiu inseguro sobre a situação que pairava no ar.

– Como você ouça sugerir que eu tire o nosso filho? Essa era a prova que eu precisava para saber que você não me ama coisa nenhuma, você só queria se divertir comigo – Vociferou furiosa a filha de Bulma.

– Isso não é verdade, eu te amo, no entanto eu estou sendo realista, imagine só o que nossos amigos e parentes vão fazer, quando souberem do nosso caso e desse filho? Você agüentaria isso tudo? Eu sei que prometi me separar da Videl, acredite, eu vou, mas preciso de tempo para isso.

– Eu vou ter essa criança, nem que seja sozinha, não preciso dizer que você é o pai – Argumentou chorosa.

– Bra, me perdoe! Estou nervoso não sei o que fazer e nem o que pensar – Confessou se aproximando dela.

– Gohan, eu vou contar sobre a minha gravidez aos meus pais e pro meu irmão também. Fique tranqüilo não vou revelar que você é o pai, se é isso que te preocupa. Quero que você saiba que enquanto você não se separar da Videl, não vamos mais nos ver – Declarou séria.

– Você não pode terminar tudo dessa maneira, não é justo – O irmão de Goten rosnou segurando o braço de sua amante e o apertando mais do que o normal.

– Me larga você está me machucando! – Suplicou batendo nele com a mão livre.

– Me desculpe, eu sinto muito – Sussurrou o moreno baixinho a largando em seguida.

– Então eu acho que estamos entendidos e outra coisa, não se preocupe com seu emprego, não vou lhe demitir, a nossa vida profissional não tem nada haver com a nossa vida pessoal – Falou a garota de olhos azuis, antes de sair da casa e se lançar no céu, indo na direção de sua moradia, deixando Gohan muito pensativo para trás.

Quase quarenta minutos depois, Bra chegou em casa, desceu na sacada de seu quarto e entrou, mudou de roupa e desceu em rumo a cozinha, pois necessitava contar tudo para eles, sabia que seu irmão ainda estava em casa, apesar de ser quase duas horas da tarde, horário dele ir para empresa trabalhar. Adentrou na cozinha e avistou seus pais e Trunks terminando de comer a sobremesa, sentou-se do lado de sua mãe, que a olhou interrogativa.

– Mamãe, Papai e Trunks, eu tenho uma coisa para contar a vocês – Falou hesitante – Eu não quero que vocês fiquem furiosos comigo.

– Fale logo! Já está me deixando nervoso – Rugiu incomodado o príncipe dos sayadins.

– Vamos filha, nos conte – Incentivou a mulher de madeixas azuis.

– Já estou curioso – Acrescentou o presidente da corporação cápsula.

– Eu estou grávida - Comunicou trêmula a herdeira de Bulma.

– O que? - O príncipe dos sayadins questionou mais do que surpreso.

– Eu vou ter um bebê - Repetiu a garota cruzando os braços.

– Diga-me Bra, o nome do verme desgraçado que te engravidou – Vegeta exigiu raivoso.

– No momento certo revelarei quem é o pai da criança, mas agora não – Respondeu calmamente.

– Se você não quiser contar para gente o nome do pai do bebê, não precisa contar - Bulma falou amavelmente, tentando quebrar a tensão que se fazia presente naquele lugar.

– Obrigada mãe! – Choramingou aliviada pelo apoio da mãe.

– Bra, você tem todo o meu apoio, pode contar comigo – O rapaz de madeixas roxas declarou.

– Obrigado Trunks - Agradeceu entusiasmada.

– Filha, eu te apoio também. Mas na hora que eu descobrir quem é o desgraçado que lhe engravidou, vou dar uma boa surra nele – O príncipe dos sayadins prometeu sério.

– Muito obrigado pelo apoio pai – Suspirou mais aliviada.

Dessa maneira, Vegeta, Bulma e Trunks se aproximaram mais de Bra e lhe deram um abraço em grupo, isso fez com que a moça começasse a chorar de felicidade, pelo apoio que estava tendo no momento.

Gohan como o previsto voltou para o trabalho, mas seu humor estava totalmente diferente do que pela manhã. O homem simpático que todos conheciam, sumiu, dando lugar para um homem carrancudo e mal-humorado. Deixando até sua secretária fofoqueira com certo receio de falar com ele, pois não imaginava o que poderia ter acontecido para tirar o humor tão bom do seu chefe, com certeza eram problemas com a esposa só podia ser, pensou, enquanto atendia aos telefonemas e conferia alguns documentos.

O final do expediente se aproximava, o sol estava aos poucos desaparecendo no horizonte, e Gohan aproximava-se do elevador, aguardando para ir até a garagem, quando de repente a porta do elevador se abriu e a última pessoa que o filho de Goku queria encarar naquele dia, se fez presente, Trunks. O jovem empresário estava com a maleta em mãos e um olhar sério no rosto, preocupado com alguma coisa.

– Preocupado com alguma coisa? – Inquiriu curioso o pai de Pan.

– Pelo jeito não sou o único aqui na empresa preocupado ou chateado com alguma coisa, ouvi um comentário que você estava hoje de tarde muito diferente do que costumava ser – Comentou o rapaz de cabelos roxos.

– Tem coisas que me tiram do sério, não sou de ferro – Replicou incomodado com o comentário de seu futuro genro.

– Eu entendo, nem sempre a gente consegue fazer com que as coisas sigam o rumo que queremos – Falou entediado.

– Hoje meu dia foi péssimo – Gohan confessou fechando os olhos.

– O melhor a fazer é ir para casa e relaxar, não deixe que os obstáculos lhe enfureçam ou te desanimem – Aconselhou o rapaz de madeixas roxas.

– Vejo que você vai ser um ótimo marido para minha filha, espero que vocês sempre continuem bem – Falou sincero.

– Muito obrigado Gohan, eu prometo que vou cuidar bem dela, eu a amo sabe, quando a gente ama não consegue ver a pessoa amada triste ou chateada – Gesticulou sonhador o irmão de Bra.

A conversa de repente foi interrompida pela chegada do elevador até a garagem, ambos se despediram, e cada um seguiu em rumo ao seu carro.

Gohan chegou em casa, meia hora depois que deixou o prédio da empresa, adentrou sua moradia, jogou a maleta e a chave do carro na mesinha da sala e foi até a cozinha onde encontrou sua esposa terminando de cozinhar e a ausência de sua mãe e filha.

– Gohan, a comida já está pronta – Videl avisou contente, mas ao encarar o marido, seu rosto se contraiu, pois reparou que ele estava tenso e até mesmo aborrecido com algo.

– Que bom, eu estou morrendo de fome. Cadê a Pan? Perguntou o homem moreno antes de tirar o paletó do terno e colocar no encosto da cadeira.

– A Pan foi almoçar na casa da Maron – Respondeu a filha de mister Satan colocando a comida na mesa.

– Que pena, sempre vejo pouco a minha filha e logo ela vai se casar – Murmurou sentando-se na cadeira e começando a se servir e a comer rapidamente.

– Vou aproveitar que sua mãe e nem a nossa filha estão aqui para que te falar Gohan, que ultimamente você tem se comportado bem estranhamente comigo – Encarou seu marido, que ao ouvir suas palavras parou de comer.

– Como assim? – Inquiriu intrigado.

– Você parece distante quando está comigo. Nós nem conversamos mais direito, como também nem nos divertimos como fazíamos antes – Confessou atordoada se sentando de frente para ele.

– Isso é impressão sua. Agora em relação à conversa e o divertimento que tínhamos e hoje em dia raramente temos, eu acho que isso acontece com todos os casais que estão há muito tempo juntos – Explanou seu ponto de vista, se levantando da mesa.

– Você ainda me ama Gohan? – Questionou com a voz embargada a mulher morena.

– Por que você me pergunta isso? Retrucou desconfiado.

– Porque eu sinto que você não me ama mais, você está muito estranho, nem me toca mais, você sempre me evita quando eu tento algo – Respondeu aborrecida, lutando para as lágrimas não caírem de seus olhos.

– Pare com isso! Eu gosto de você! Será que isso não basta? Eu ainda estou com você, eu não fui embora. E como todo mundo eu tenho meus problemas e ainda não estou pronto para discutir eles com você. Desculpe mais estou muito estressado, é melhor nós não discutirmos – Proclamou antes de sair do recinto, deixando Videl transtornada e deprimida com a situação, pois pelo jeito se abrir para ele não deu em nada.

-

**Continua.........................................**

-

**Nota****: Muito obrigado por acompanhar a minha fic, espero que continue acompanhando. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Intrigas e Confusões**

**-**

**-**

Após deixar a sua esposa sozinha na cozinha, Gohan subiu até o quarto e pegou o celular no bolso e começou a ligar para Bra, mas o celular da garota tocou, tocou e ela não atendeu, possivelmente ainda estava irritada com ele, pensou desanimado. Então resolveu tomar um banho gelado para relaxar a tensão e quando saiu do banheiro encontrou sua esposa sentada na cama, o encarando.

– Gohan, você quer continuar casado comigo? – Inquiriu chorosa.

– Videl, sinceramente, eu não sei mais de nada. Por favor, não me deixe mais confuso do que já estou – Proclamou exasperado ao vestir o pijama verde de seda.

– Como quiser, mas uma hora você vai ter que me falar o que está acontecendo – A mulher morena levantou-se da cama e saiu do quarto.

– Não sei até quando vou agüentar essa pressão – Murmurou baixinho o moreno antes de se deitar na cama e tentar dormir.

No dia seguinte Gohan acordou muito antes de sua esposa, tomou um banho rápido, colocou seu terno cinza e desceu até a cozinha, onde encontrou sua mãe acordada já fazendo o café da manhã.

– Bom dia, mãe – Cumprimentou o primogênito beijando o rosto de Chichi.

– Bom dia Gohan, você parece abatido, o que aconteceu? Inquiriu a mulher mais velha ao encarar o rosto de seu filho, que sentou na mesa.

– Mãe a minha vida está um inferno, você não faz idéia – Desabafou o moreno desanimado pegando algumas panquecas e as devorando.

– Alguma coisa está ocorrendo com seu casamento não é meu filho? Não me diga que você tem outra pessoa... – Indagou preocupada a esposa de Goku.

– Ainda não posso te revelar nada, mãe! Eu estou tão confuso, algumas coisas fugiram totalmente do meu controle, estou sendo pressionado por todos os lados – Respondeu atordoado e se levantou da mesa.

– Meu filho, você não era assim. O seu casamento está afundando, nunca vi você desse jeito, tão transtornado – Declarou preocupada com a situação que observava já há alguns dias.

– Tchau mãe! Já vou indo – Cortou bruscamente a conversa e se levantou seguindo até a sala, onde pegou sua pasta e saiu de casa, deixando para trás na cozinha Chichi muito incomodada.

Depois da conversa constrangedora que teve com sua mãe, Gohan guiou seu carro em direção ao prédio da empresa corporação cápsula, que ficava bem no centro da cidade, pois pretendia chegar cedo no trabalho, bem antes que a maioria dos funcionários da empresa, porque não estava de muito bom humor para conversar com qualquer pessoa que atravessasse em seu caminho. Decidiu que de agora em diante queria apenas se concentrar no trabalho, para não se desesperar com sua vida pessoal e sentimental que estava desesperadora.

E assim três meses se passaram e as coisas não melhoraram entre Gohan e Bra, somente pioraram, porque a garota de madeixas azuis passou a evitar ficar sozinha com ele em lugares pouco movimentados dentro da empresa. Os dois somente ficavam próximos ou se falavam durante as reuniões da empresa, Gohan não estava nada contente com a situação. Sentia-se um covarde, por não poder jogar tudo para o alto de uma vez e ficar com Bra, estava muito triste com as circunstâncias. Todas as vezes que tentou se aproximar de sua amante, ela se esquivava ou estava próxima ao seu irmão.

Havia notado durante as reuniões o pequeno volume na barriga de sua amada que evidenciava sua gravidez de quatro meses e meio, uma vez quase foi pego em flagrante por Trunks ao encarar de forma continua Bra durante uma das reuniões, onde ela apresentava as metas atingidas nas vendas e na produção.

Atualmente Gohan se encontrava concentrado na frente de seu computador, olhando o faturamento da empresa e analisando as possíveis compras de novos equipamentos. Quando de repente recebeu um telefonema de Trunks, avisando que após o almoço estaria viajando para a Alemanha, a fim de vender alguns aparelhos mais sofisticados para empresas daquele país, ficando três dias fora.

– Eu entendo Trunks, sim qualquer coisa eu falo com a Bra – Respondeu em tom firme.

– Quero que você também a ajude com parte do meu trabalho, senão vai ficar muito pesado pra ela, no atual estado que a Bra se encontra não é bom sobrecarregar ela – Pediu o rapaz de madeixas roxas do outro lado da linha.

– Claro que eu ajudo. Isso nem precisa me pedir Trunks – Gohan concordou com um meio sorriso.

– Não sei se você notou, mas tem um pessoal que anda fazendo fofoca maldosa em relação a minha irmã e ao filho que ela está esperando, ontem já tive de demitir duas pessoas que peguei falando dela. Eu queria que você me ajudasse a conter essa falação, ultimamente a Bra está muito sensível e já peguei várias vezes ela chorando na sala dela, porque alguém contou pra ela o que estavam falando – O presidente da corporação cápsula confessou a sua preocupação enquanto tirava os óculos e passava as mãos nos cabelos.

– Sim, já me contaram das fofocas envolvendo a sua irmã, eu também fiquei muito indignado com as calúnias levantadas contra ela. Prometo que ficarei atento e se eu pegar alguém falando da Bra, vou demitir sem hesitar – Bufou carrancudo o irmão de Goten, pois sabia que aquilo tudo que sua amada enfrentava era em partes culpa dele.

– Ótimo, então já posso viajar mais tranqüilo – Declarou aliviado o filho de Vegeta.

– Então te vejo segunda-feira e lhe desejo boa sorte, tomara que você consiga vender bastante – Desejou o moreno olhando para o relógio em cima da mesa, que marcava onze horas da manhã.

– Obrigado! Qualquer problema me ligue. Tchau! – Avisou o homem de madeixas roxas ao salvar alguns arquivos em seu notebook.

– Pode deixar, até mais – O moreno logo desligou o telefone e recostou-se na cadeira fechando os olhos por alguns minutos.

Enquanto isso Bra descansava no sofá de sua sala e divagava sobre tudo o que tinha ocorrido após ter se afastado de Gohan, tudo tinha ficado tão difícil, sentia saudades do toque e do beijo dele, mas esse era o preço que tinha que pagar quando resolveu se afastar dele. Por menor que fosse, ainda tinha esperança no fundo do seu ser que ele iria largar a família para ficar com ela, às vezes se achava tola em almejar isso.

O primeiro mês foi muito difícil de ignorar e evitar a presença de seu amante, pois ele sempre tentava falar com ela tanto por telefone como pessoalmente, mas sem sucesso. Durante as reuniões ela sabia que ele lhe devorava com os olhos, pois em algumas ocasiões conseguiu pegá-lo no flagra. Aquela situação a deixava sem jeito e temerosa, porque seu irmão notou os olhares de Gohan nela uma vez no mês passado, porém nada comentou, por pensar que talvez fosse fruto de sua imaginação.

Suspirou e levantou-se do sofá indo até sua mesa, onde analisou alguns gráficos e conferiu o horário, que estava perto de meio-dia. Lembrou-se temerosa que logo seu irmão estaria viajando para a Alemanha, deixando a responsabilidade de toda a empresa em suas mãos juntamente com Gohan, seu irmão já tinha conversado com ela sobre isso, e acertado alguns detalhes. Novamente iria interagir com seu amado, isso a deixava nervosa e também ao mesmo tempo a fazia sentir-se contente, sentimentos confusos começavam de novo a surgir em sua mente.

Não sabia se os hormônios da gravidez estavam mexendo com suas atitudes e vontades, agora mesmo um desejo incontrolável a invadiu, desejava contar a seu amante que o bebê era um menino, impulsivamente pegou o telefone e discou o ramal da sala dele e esperou algum tempo até ouvir sua voz.

– Alô, Gohan falando – Atendeu ao telefone com a voz neutra, pois ainda não sabia quem estava ligando para ele tão perto do horário do almoço.

– Oi, aqui é a Bra! Eu só... queria te dizer.. que o nosso bebê é um menino – A garota de madeixas azuis comunicou meio hesitante.

– Fico feliz em saber disso, meu amor, estou com saudades de você – O moreno sorriu contente e confessou a falta que ela fazia.

– Eu também – Murmurou num suspiro a vice-presidente da corporação cápsula, antes de desligar o telefone.

– Você pode até desligar o telefone assim, mas de hoje você não escapa – Prometeu determinado, pois agora ela se encontraria sozinha sem seu irmão, seria mais fácil cercá-la.

Após desligar o telefone, Bra salvou todos os arquivos que trabalhava no micro, enquanto fazia isto não deixou de pensar nas palavras que seu amado tinha lhe dito no outro lado da linha. De repente seus pensamentos são interrompidos por seu irmão que adentrou na sala ansioso. Devia estar preocupado com a viagem de negócios, pensou a filha de Bulma, ao desligar o computador e o encarar cuidadosamente.

– Vamos Bra! Já é meio-dia e às duas da tarde tenho que viajar. Vou detestar ficar esses três dias sem a Pan – Anunciou chateado, enquanto segurava a porta aberta para sua irmã passar.

– Eu posso imaginar. Que pena que ela não pode ir junto com você – Comentou a garota de madeixas azuis.

– A Pan pensa que o pai dela vai ficar furioso se ela ficar três dias comigo na Alemanha. Isso é ridículo, pois nós vamos nos casar mês que vem, acho que ele não é tão conservador assim – Gesticulou meio chateado, se aproximando do elevador e apertando o botão.

– Gohan é tudo, menos conservador – Sussurrou sarcasticamente.

– Talvez, mas é bom não arriscar a ira dele – O rapaz de cabelos roxos falou temeroso adentrando com a irmã no elevador e apertando o botão que levava ao estacionamento.

– Como quiser – Respondeu a garota cruzando os braços e se encostando próxima a porta.

Os irmãos somente ficaram sozinhos por pouco tempo, porque o elevador parou no sexto andar , a porta se abriu, deixando Bra apreensiva ao vislumbrar seu amado entrando no elevador junto com eles.

– Gohan, você gostaria de ir almoçar lá em casa? Eu queria discutir com você mais alguns assuntos de extrema importância para a empresa, infelizmente eu acabei esquecendo de mencioná-los quando liguei pra você pela manhã – Perguntou o presidente da empresa.

– Por mim tudo bem – Aceitou o moreno com um sorriso de canto.

– A Videl não vai ficar chateada? É melhor avisar senão ela vai te colocar para dormir no sofá – Cutucou a garota para ver o que ele respondia.

– Trabalho é trabalho, não tem o porquê ela ficar chateada e eu teria lugares muito melhores para dormir que no sofá – Retrucou com um toque de malícia na voz que somente a garota entendeu, deixando Trunks confuso com o último comentário.

– Então para não haver brigas, ligue e avise a Videl – Aconselhou o filho de Bulma.

Como o sugerido, o homem moreno puxou o celular do bolso do paletó e ligou para a sua esposa, meio contrariado.

– Oi, Videl, hoje não vou almoçar em casa. O Trunks vai viajar e precisa falar comigo, vou almoçar na casa dele – Gohan avisou sua esposa, mas o tom que usou em sua voz não continha nenhuma emoção. Esse ato frio chamou a atenção do filho de Vegeta, pois não podia acreditar que seu futuro sogro estaria tão insensível assim com a mulher, analisando as circunstâncias conclui rapidamente que algo estava errado.

– Eu entendo Gohan. Até depois! – Respondeu a filha de mister Satan desanimada do outro lado da linha, contendo as lágrimas que brotavam no canto de seus olhos.

– Até – Grunhiu uma despedida curta e desligou o celular, enquanto a porta do elevador se abriu, revelando o destino deles.

Os três meio-sayadins imediatamente saíram do elevador e caminharam pela garagem até encontrarem seus respectivos carros. Bra resolveu não dirigir aquela semana, porque não se sentia bem, então preferiu pegar carona com seu irmão adentrando no carro esportivo dele. Gohan entrou no seu automóvel azul, sem comentar nada, pois tinha achado estranho sua amada não dirigir como sempre fazia.

Durante a trajetória até em casa, Trunks resolveu comentar com a irmã algo que estava o incomodando.

– Bra você notou como o Gohan está agindo estranho? Eu nunca o vi tratar tão friamente a Videl – Indagou preocupado, fazendo com a garota de madeixas azuis o encarasse.

– Eu também acho, até parece que ele brigou com ela ou não gosta mais dela – Opinou pasma a filha de Bulma, tentando transparecer espanto igual ao irmão.

– Agora que você mencionou isso, a Pan comentou comigo que o pai dela andava muito estranho de alguns meses pra cá – Lembrou o presidente da corporação cápsula.

– Estranho como? – Inquiriu com um tom de curiosidade.

– Bem, pelo que entendi, ele anda tratando a Videl de maneira estranha, com muita indiferença. Parece que a mãe da Pan disse que acha que Gohan está apaixonado por outra pessoa e quer se separar, mas não sabe como – Explicou o filho de Vegeta ponderado.

– Então ela desconfia que ele tenha outra, porém não tem certeza – Murmurou apática.

– Eu acho isso tudo muito surreal, deve ser algum outro problema, não consigo imaginar o meu futuro sogro traindo a esposa. Esse não é o Gohan que conheci – Bufou indignado.

– Quem sabe ele não seja o modelo perfeito que todos idealizaram – Silvou já impaciente com a conversa a garota de cabelos azuis.

– Talvez você esteja certa – Sussurrou num fio de voz, antes de estacionar o carro atrás da casa, próximo a porta dos fundos que dava na sala. Gohan estacionou seu carro logo atrás.

Desembarcaram dos carros e subiram as escadas do fundo, passaram pela sala e foram até a cozinha, onde encontraram Vegeta sentando na ponta da mesa e Bulma terminando de cozinhar.

-

Continua....

-

**Nota**: **Muito obrigado por acompanhar a minha fic, espero que continue acompanhando. Desculpe a demora de postar, eu estava viajando.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Reações**

**-**

**-**

Gohan sentiu-se tenso ao avistar Vegeta e uma pontada de culpa o incomodou quando olhou para sua amiga Bulma, que estava de costas para ele.

Bra resolveu agir normalmente, pois seu pai era muito esperto e qualquer movimento em falso, ele poderia descobrir tudo, rezou para que seu amado não fosse cometer algum erro. De repente sua mãe quebrou sua concentração quando os encarou de forma curiosa.

– Sentem-se tem comida para todos, que bom que vocês trouxeram o Gohan, faz tempo que não o vejo, acho que alguns meses – Gesticulou sorridente, enquanto colocava a comida na mesa.

– Para ser exato faz três meses que não nos falamos. Sabe ultimamente ando muito ocupado – Respondeu cauteloso o filho de Goku.

– Eu entendo, mas me prometa que vai voltar a freqüentar a minha casa – Falou a mulher de cabelos azuis ao sentar no lado esquerdo da mesa de mármore preto próxima ao marido.

– Vou tentar, mas não prometo nada – Ponderou educadamente o moreno, quanto sorvia o refrigerante de seu copo.

– Mamãe, o Gohan veio aqui para acertarmos mais algumas coisas relacionadas à empresa, antes de eu ir viajar – Explicou o rapaz de madeixas roxas, terminando de pegar alguns bifes de frango da travessa.

– Certo, então vamos comer – Murmurou Bulma voltando-se para sua comida.

O silêncio se fez presente naquele momento, apenas o som de talheres que batiam nos pratos ecoava pelo ambiente e em poucos minutos toda a comida em cima da mesa tinha se ido, fazendo com que a dona da corporação cápsula, tirasse mais algumas travessas de dentro do forninho e os depositasse em cima do mármore para os meio-sayadins. Vegeta rapidamente terminou de comer e curiosamente começou a observar a filha, que parecia estar incomodada com alguma coisa, porém tentava esconder por algum motivo, podia cheirar o medo nela e isso o preocupava, precisava saber o que estava errado.

– Bra, me encontre daqui a quinze minutos na sala de gravidade – Silvou o príncipe dos sayadins antes de se retirar da cozinha, deixando para trás sua filha atônita.

– Ih! Isso é péssimo indício, quando ele faz isso, coisa boa não é – Alertou o presidente da corporação cápsula encarando a irmã irrequieta.

– Mas eu não fiz nada de errado, eu não entendo – Choramingou a garota se levantando da mesa e andando de um lado e do outro.

– Calma Bra, de certo ele só quer conversar. Ele nunca lhe machucaria, ainda mais você grávida – Bulma tentou tranqüilizar sua filha.

– Não sei, ele me pareceu muito estranho – Sussurrou desconfiada de que algo estava errado.

– Está com medo do que irmã? – Inquiriu curioso o rapaz de cabelos roxos, se levantando da mesa.

– Me deixe em paz, Trunks – Respondeu alterada.

– Trunks é bom deixar a sua irmã na dela, não é bom para ela ficar nervosa desse jeito – Gohan advertiu meio-preocupado com o estado de sua amada, que parecia muito agitada.

– O Gohan tem razão, a Bra não pode passar por muito estresse – Explicou a dona da corporação cápsula criteriosa.

– Está bem, vocês venceram. Mas não retiro o que disse, o papai quer alguma coisa, se prepare. Vamos Gohan, me acompanhe até a sala, falaremos melhor lá – Gesticulou o filho de Vegeta, antes de sair da cozinha.

– Se precisar de ajuda eleve seu Ki, que eu estarei lá – Sussurrou preocupado o filho de Chichi, antes de encarar alguns minutos sua amada e também se retirar do recinto.

Gestos e palavras que foram ditas não escaparam da percepção minuciosa da mulher mais velha, que parecia estar pensativa, tentando ligar os fatos aos últimos acontecimentos, que talvez respondessem suas várias perguntas. Sua mente estava trabalhando a mil, suspeitas tolas que agora faziam sentido.

– Oh! Meu Deus! Bra! Não me diga que o Gohan é o pai de seu filho? – Exclamou espantada, enquanto questionava a filha, colocou as duas mãos na cabeça, que começou a latejar.

– Sim, só quero que você saiba que ele não me seduziu e quem começou esse romance fui eu. Tudo o que fiz foi por amor, não me arrependo de ter me envolvido com ele – Explanou a garota de madeixas azuis se sentando perto da matriarca.

– Mas Bra, ele é casado, a filha dele vai casar com seu irmão mês que vem. Eu não acredito que você fez isso, pense só no que o seu pai vai fazer quando souber de tudo – Discursou chateada a mulher de madeixas azuis.

– Eu sei mãe! Por favor, não fale nada para o papai ainda, que eu prometo que a noite conto tudo o que você quiser saber – Suplicou desesperada.

– Está bem, mas vou querer saber todos os detalhes mais tarde – Suspirou derrotada, pois teria que guardar o segredo de sua filha, por mais que não concordasse com o que ela tinha feito, não deixaria nenhuma coisa ruim acontecer. Pelo seu ponto de vista e experiência toda aquela situação que Bra se metera era muito grave.

– Muito obrigada mãe, eu te amo – Agradeceu mais aliviada a caçula dos briefs e abraçou a mãe, que retribuiu imediatamente.

– Agora vá falar com o seu pai, ele já deve estar impaciente te esperando – Ordenou Bulma ao largar a filha, ao mesmo tempo em que levantava da mesa.

– Vou sim, até mais mãe – Despediu-se num sussurro e caminhou para fora da cozinha, passou por um pequeno corredor, abriu uma porta e desceu a escadaria que levava até a sala de gravidade de seu pai.

Em passos lentos Bra se aproximou da sala de gravidade, ao chegar mais perto desta constatou que a porta estava fechada, quando ia bater para chamar atenção de seu pai, a porta se abriu. Meio hesitante adentrou no recinto que tinha o aspecto quase sombrio, se não fosse pela luz fraca que iluminava o local.

– Me diga filha, o que está acontecendo? Posso cheirar o medo em você – Inquiriu sério, enquanto fechava a porta da sala e se aproximava de Bra.

– Eu não sei do que você está falando – Respondeu com a voz trêmula e olhando para o chão.

– Você sabe sim, eu quero a verdade e não acredito nesse seu papo furado, até poderia funcionar com o Kakaroto e outros amigos de sua mãe, mas comigo não cola. Ainda por cima você achou que eu não iria notar o seu nervosismo – O príncipe dos sayadins falou de uma forma exaltada, perdendo sua habitual calma.

– Eu só estou um pouco estressada e também com um pouquinho de medo de não conseguir dar conta da empresa na ausência do Trunks. Isso é tudo – Tentou inventar uma pequena mentira para despistar seu pai e por conta disso esperou em expectativa o que ele diria. Encarou a face de seu pai por alguns minutos e com isso pode observar o rosto dele se contrair, indício que tentava acreditar no que ela falou.

– Se é somente isso, eu vou falar com a sua mãe, talvez ela possa ir amanhã até a empresa para te ajudar com o serviço – Sugeriu sério, encarando sua filha, ainda não totalmente convencido da resposta dela.

– Seria uma boa idéia, mas não sei se a mamãe vai querer ir – Confessou receosa, temendo que sua mentira fosse descoberta, pois seu pai era muito bom nisso, então resolveu se aproximar da porta de saída, rezando para que ele não duvidasse dela.

– Eu tenho meus métodos de convencimento, deixe sua mãe comigo, agora vá e não se preocupe mais – Esboçou um meio-sorriso de canto, abrindo a porta para a sua filha sair.

Enquanto isso na sala de televisão dentro da casa, Gohan encontrava-se sentado no sofá de couro preto de frente para seu chefe, que estava acomodado numa poltrona preta. Apesar de demonstrar calma por fora, o filho de Goku estava irrequieto, quase não conseguia se concentrar no que Trunks falava e explicava para ele. Só tranqüilizou-se quando sentiu o Ki de sua amada se afastar do Ki de Vegeta, evidenciando que ela tinha conseguido resolver o possível problema que surgira. Com essa dedução lógica, Gohan começou a ficar mais tranqüilo e logo sua concentração voltou e tudo o que Trunks falava era analisado e compreendido com mais rapidez.

– Espero que eu não esteja te sobrecarregando Gohan, sei que não vai ser fácil para você fazer todo o seu trabalho e mais metade do meu – Admitiu com sinceridade o filho de Bulma.

– Eu não importo de ficar um pouco depois do expediente para deixar tudo em ordem – O moreno desabafou contente.

– Mas tente não ficar até muito tarde, lembre-se que você tem uma vida fora da empresa, odiaria que a Pan pensasse que estou escravizando o pai dela – Comentou preocupado.

– Qualquer coisa eu me entendo com ela, nem se preocupe – Garantiu o filho de Chichi cruzando os braços.

– Está bem, eu sei que posso confiar em você! Agora eu preciso terminar de arrumar as malas e me despedir da Pan – Falou o homem de madeixas roxas se levantando.

– Tudo bem, então tenha uma boa viagem – Gohan se levantou e apertou a mão de seu futuro genro, enquanto sua amada adentrava na sala com cara de poucos amigos e parou para observá-los.

– Me faz mais um favor? Você poderia dar carona para a Bra até a empresa enquanto eu estiver viajando? – Pediu inocentemente o filho de Bulma, que não imaginava o que ocorria entre sua irmã e seu sogro.

– Mas claro! Para mim não tem problema algum – Sorriu de canto prestando atenção na reação da garota de olhos azuis.

– Trunks, não incomode o Gohan, eu posso tentar ir dirigindo já que me sinto um pouco melhor – Retrucou incomodada com a atitude do irmão.

– Bra, por favor, obedeça às recomendações que o médico sugeriu! Ou você quer sofrer algum acidente? – Indagou aborrecido o homem de madeixas roxas, se dirigindo para perto da escadaria.

– Está bem, eu vou com o Gohan, já que não quero pedir pro papai me levar, pois ultimamente ele anda muito implicante – Confessou a garota derrotada.

– Ótimo, então já podemos ir – Declarou o moreno.

– Está bem, vamos – Concordou hesitante, antes de pegar a bolsa em cima da mesinha próxima da escada e acompanhar o seu amado até a porta de saída, onde os dois desceram as escadarias e entraram no carro azul dele.

Gohan se ajeitou no banco do motorista, colocou o cinto e esperou Bra fazer o mesmo, para então ligar o automóvel e dar a partida. Conduziu por alguns minutos até se distanciar da casa da família Briefs, quando achou que estava seguro resolveu falar com a garota ao seu lado.

– Você está doente? Por que o médico disse para você não dirigir? – Inquiriu angustiado.

– Estou bem, só estou com uma tontura chata que me ataca quando menos espero e isso é perigoso, além de que meus pés estão um pouco inchados – Respondeu da melhor maneira possível, intrigada com o seu súbito interesse.

– Posso colocar a mão na sua barriga? – Perguntou temeroso o moreno, ao parar no semáforo.

– Pode sim – Sussurrou a garota de cabelos azuis, antes de sentir a mão quente de seu amado pousando em sua pequena barriga, sentiu-se surpresa e feliz pelo gesto dele.

– Eu acho que ele chutou – Murmurou abobado o filho de Goku.

– Sim, ele começou a fazer isso ontem, me deu um susto, mas mamãe me disse que era normal – Contou animada e involuntariamente colocou sua mão em cima da mão do pai de seu filho.

Gohan imediatamente olhou para os olhos de Bra e começou a se aproximar dela, quando de repente, o som de uma buzina interrompeu o clima que envolveu o casal. Com o susto o moreno imediatamente colocou as duas mãos no volante e olhou para o semáforo que estava com a luz verde e acelerou seguindo em direção ao prédio da empresa que já podia ser visto de longe.

– Desculpe, eu quase nos coloquei numa situação constrangedora – Comentou incomodado, temendo uma reação de fúria da garota.

– Não se preocupe, eu também sinto o mesmo que você sente por mim. Por isso, eu acho que devemos conversar hoje às cinco e meia da tarde no lugar onde sempre nos encontrávamos – Sugeriu a filha de Vegeta gesticulando.

– Tudo bem, eu invento uma desculpa para a minha secretária, caso alguém ligue pra mim, enquanto eu estiver fora – Falou com um tom mais animado na voz.

– Gohan, eu não quero criar falsas esperanças para você, não se empolgue muito – Advertiu a garota com um sorriso de canto.

– Eu sou tão óbvio assim? Eu sei Bra, que vamos somente conversar, nunca te forçaria a nada que você também não quisesse – Explanou sério, enquanto adentrava na garagem do prédio da empresa.

– Está bem, vou fingir que acredito – Cutucou jocosa.

– Ótimo – Concordou enquanto estacionava o carro e desligava o motor.

– O último a chegar ao elevador é a escrava sexual do Freeza! – A garota de madeixas azuis gritou, antes de sair do carro e correr em direção do elevador.

– Droga! – Praguejou o filho de Goku antes de correr atrás da garota, que estava a poucos metros do elevador, quando de repente ele a vê se apoiar na parede e não conseguir mais andar – O que foi Bra? Não se sente bem? – Perguntou preocupado.

– Só um pouco tonta, me ajude a me apoiar, vamos entrar juntos no elevador – Respondeu calmamente.

– Não quer que eu te leve na enfermaria? – Questionou aflito, entrando no elevador com ela e apertando o botão até o andar dela.

– Já estou bem, só entre comigo na minha sala e fique um pouco – Implorou rouca.

Gohan fez o que sua amada pediu, quando chegou ao andar dela, a carregou no colo até a sua sala aproveitando que a secretária desta ainda não tinha voltado do almoço.

-

Continua...

-

**Nota**: Muito obrigado por estarem acompanhando a minha fic.

**Nota 2****: **Será que esse encontro que foi marcado entre os dois vai ocorrer? Será que a Bulma vai conseguir esconder o segredo de Vegeta?


	5. A Verdade

Capítulo 5: A Verdade

-

-

O filho de Goku depositou cuidadosamente Bra no sofá da sala e sentou-se de seu lado, onde ficou a observando por alguns minutos, até ela quebrar o silêncio.

– Obrigado, Gohan! Se você quiser pode ir, já me sinto bem melhor – Confessou a moça de madeixas azuis o encarando contente.

– Sabe... você me fez muita falta – Murmurou o moreno se inclinando e dando um beijo na testa da garota, que fechou os olhos curtindo o momento.

– Eu também senti falta de você – Suspirou e abraçou o filho de Goku, encostando o queixo em seu ombro.

– Eu sinto muito pelo o que te fiz passar nesses últimos meses – Falou com a voz rouca e entrelaçou-a pela cintura, pressionando o seu corpo mais contra o seu.

– Vamos conversar melhor depois, está bem? – Anunciou a filha de Bulma se levantando do sofá, ao mesmo tempo em que se desvencilhava dele, para tentar manter o controle da situação.

– Tudo bem, eu vou indo, qualquer problema me chama – Sussurrou meio sem jeito ao se levantar do sofá.

– Então te vejo às cinco e meia no estacionamento, para irmos conversar? – Perguntou tentando disfarçar a sua ansiedade.

– Sim, estarei te esperando com certeza – Respondeu hesitante, se aproximando da porta e girando a maçaneta.

– Que bom, assim fico mais tranqüila – Sorriu de canto e caminhou até sua cadeira, onde se sentou e ligou o computador, vendo de relance seu amado sair e encostar a porta.

Gohan ao fechar a porta atrás de si, notou o olhar atento da secretária de sua amada, que parecia estar lhe analisando.

– Boa tarde, senhora Flincks – Cumprimentou educadamente o moreno, andando em direção ao elevador.

– Boa tarde! Senhor Son – Replicou séria a senhora ruiva ao separar mais alguns documentos que estavam em cima de sua mesa e olhar de canto de olho pra ele.

E desse modo Gohan desapareceu no corredor, se aproximando do elevador, onde esperou alguns minutos para este abrir as portas para ele adentrar e ir para a sua sala que ficava dois andares abaixo.

Enquanto isso, Bra estava lendo alguns papéis empilhados em sua mesa, que provavelmente a secretária de Trunks tinha colocado ali, durante o almoço, logo após eles terem saído para ir pra casa. Atentamente ela leu as várias páginas do primeiro documento da pilha, de forma automática começou a tamborilar os dedos na mesa evidenciando seu tédio, ao ver que estava tudo certo, assinou o documento autorizando uma compra para a linha de montagem.

Ao pegar o segundo documento para ler, suspirou e o largou em cima da mesa, não estava mais conseguindo se concentrar, todo aquele contato com Gohan tinha mexido com ela, fazendo acender novamente a chama do amor que sempre sentiu por ele.

Naquele dia o tempo passou rápido e o final da tarde se aproximava cada vez mais e de meia em meia hora Gohan olhava para o relógio de seu computador, onde pode verificar naquele instante que faltava apenas dez minutos para encontrar sua amada na garagem do prédio. Por conta disso resolveu chamar a sua secretária pelo telefone, quando a loira adentrou na sala, ele explicou que iria sair mais cedo e que se alguém ligasse era para dizer que ele foi à feira de tecnologia que estava ocorrendo na cidade vizinha.

– Sim senhor Son, como quiser – Nilytan anotou tudo o que seu chefe falou no bloco de notas que carregava consigo.

– Ótimo, agora pode ir – Ordenou o moreno sentado em sua cadeira, voltando a prestar atenção novamente ao monitor e principalmente aos arquivos que salvava, para assim desligar o computador.

– Certo – Murmurou a loira antes de sair da sala, ao mesmo tempo em que achava muito estranho o patrão sair antes do final do expediente, como também sua felicidade momentânea, que não passou despercebida por ela, naquela tarde.

Nesse mesmo instante, Bra terminava de ler mais alguns documentos na medida em que os assinava, para logo em seguida metodicamente os separar por ordem de importância, para dá-los a sua secretária, que os encaminharia para a secretária de Gohan. Ela estava tão compenetrada analisando aqueles documentos que não viu o tempo passar, só notou isso, quando de repente olhou de relance para o relógio que estava em cima da mesa e percebeu que já tinha passado cinco minutos do horário combinado de encontrar seu amado na garagem. Calmamente a garota levantou-se da mesa, indo até o banheiro que era adjacente a sala e começou a se maquiar e a pentear os cabelos, se deu uma última olhada no espelho, então se aproximou da mesa, pegou alguns documentos, abriu a porta e encontrou sua secretária compenetrada separando arquivos.

– Senhora Flincks, entregue esses documentos para o senhor Son – Gesticulou e depositou os papéis na mesa da secretária.

– Sim, senhorita Briefs – A mulher de cabelos ruivos encarou a patroa e assentiu com a cabeça.

– Eu vou sair um pouco antes, pois vou ao shopping comprar algumas roupas para o bebê, se alguém ligar diga isso – Articulou a garota de olhos azuis antes de seguir até o elevador.

– Como quiser senhorita, boas compras – Desejou antes de começar a mexer nos arquivos de novo.

Bra resmungou um agradecimento à secretária e caminhou apressada pelo corredor, até chegar ao elevador, onde apertou o botão e esperou alguns minutos, para então as portas se abrirem, revelando o interior vazio. Demorou cinco minutos para a garota de madeixas azuis chegar até a garagem, quando a porta se abriu, ela caminhou vagarosamente até encontrar o automóvel de seu amado, que agora não era mais o típico azul e sim o carro prateado esportivo, aquele veículo que eles sempre usavam para saírem juntos quando ainda se relacionavam. Cuidadosamente olhou para os lados e abriu a porta do carro, adentrando no lado do carona, já no seu interior, pode observar o rosto de seu amado, que parecia tenso por causa de alguma coisa.

– Eu pensei que você tivesse desistido do nosso encontro – Confessou o moreno com a voz meio tremida.

– Desculpe, acabei me perdendo um pouco no horário – Retrucou enquanto colocava o cinto de segurança.

– Tudo bem, eu entendo – O filho de Goku falou com a voz mais firme, para então ligar o carro e guiar até a saída do prédio e em seguida entrar na avenida movimentada.

O trajeto feito pelo casal foi o mesmo de todas as vezes que se encontravam as escondidas, mas com o diferencial que agora eles estavam quietos e perdidos em seus pensamentos. O par seguiu de carro pela rodovia até chegar num ponto que se deslocou voando em rumo às montanhas que ficavam a certa distância da civilização.

Após poucos minutos de vôo, Gohan pousou com Bra em seu colo próximo a uma clareira cercada de árvores, que ficava perto de um lago de tamanho médio, ela se desvencilhou de seus braços e se afastou um pouco, procurando algo na bolsa.

– Você trouxe a casa cápsula? – Questionou o filho de Chichi franzindo a testa.

– Achei! Na realidade eu acho que nunca a tirei da bolsa por algum motivo – Respondeu com as bochechas avermelhadas, sem encarar seu amante.

– Isso é ótimo! – Vibrou empolgado.

Aquele tom alegre na voz dele, fez com que Bra o encarasse por um tempo tentando descobrir se ele planejava alguma coisa, então suspirou e balançou a cabeça para os lados tentando se acalmar. Para dar uma quebra naquele clima, a garota de madeixas azuladas apertou a cápsula e a jogou no chão, fazendo surgir à casa que trazia a ela várias lembranças dos encontros deles.

– Vamos entrar! Lá iremos conversar melhor – Sugeriu a vice-presidente da corporação cápsula antes de abrir a porta da casinha e adentrar no local.

Gohan apenas assentiu com a cabeça e a seguiu, pois iria finalmente colocar seu plano em prática, os meses que ficou longe dela, o enlouqueceu de uma forma que era quase impossível segurar seu desejo. Aproximou-se lentamente da garota de cabelo azul que estava de costas para ele, notou que ela encontrava-se distraída, mergulhada em seus pensamentos. Ao observar isto, o moreno sorriu de canto, porque era uma ótima oportunidade de aproveitar essa pequena distração dela, com passos cuidadosos e de forma calculada a abraçou por trás, ficando com a cabeça em seu ombro.

– Gohan o que você pensa que está fazendo? – Rosnou a moça de cabelos azulados tentando se soltar, mas sem sucesso.

– Admita logo que você quer também, tanto quanto eu! – Ronronou o moreno perto da orelha direita da filha de Vegeta, antes de beijar seu pescoço.

– Não faz isso comigo, não. Eu não vou conseguir resistir por muito tempo – Gemeu a garota, já mole nos braços dele.

– Que bom ouvir isso – Desabafou o filho de Goku, virando sua amada de frente pra ele, porém sem soltá-la.

– Não vou mentir para você, eu também te quero! – Confidenciou emocionada, para em seguida se aproximar do rosto de seu amado e o beijar apaixonadamente.

Gohan retribuiu o beijo apaixonado de sua amada com muita volúpia e desejo, suas mãos vagueavam pelas curvas da garota, que gemeu baixinho, isso fez com que ele perdesse o último controle que tinha e a pegasse no colo, levando ela rapidamente até o quarto, onde a depositou lentamente na cama. Extasiado por aquele momento tirou ligeiramente o terno, gravata, camisa, calça, enfim toda a roupa e se deitou em cima da moça de cabelos azuis e assim voltou a beijar e acariciar ela novamente.

Bra sentiu uma imensa felicidade ao sentir de novo o toque de seu amado, as fortes mãos dele percorrendo o seu corpo, provocava arrepios, como também um calorão, seu corpo estava em chamas, à língua dele dançava com a sua num beijo demorado e exigente. Logo as roupas da herdeira da corporação cápsula estavam no chão também, sendo tiradas com certa urgência pelo moreno com músculos bem definidos. Agora sem nenhuma barreira para atrapalhar, os dois começaram a ousar nas carícias e beijos, no meio de gemidos de prazer, lágrimas de alegria se misturavam.

Após quarenta minutos fazendo amor, o casal caiu exausto um nos braços do outro, pegando no sono imediatamente. Enquanto os amantes permaneciam adormecidos, uma sombra cuidadosamente se esgueirou para dentro da casa e abriu a porta do quarto pegando em flagrante o casal dormindo abraçado quase em estado de nudez absoluta, se não fosse pelo fino lençol que os cobria da cintura pra baixo.

Nesse mesmo momento em outro ponto da cidade, uma moça de cabeços pretos lisos saiu de um consultório médico, caminhou apressada e em instantes se misturou na multidão, olhando quase que fixamente para um envelope branco nas mãos, entrou num beco sombrio e deserto, olhou mais uma vez pros lados e começou a ler novamente. Algumas lágrimas brotaram no canto de seus olhos por conta do medo que sentiu, suas pernas ficaram bambas, a fazendo deslizar pela parede até o chão, sacudiu a cabeça mais uma vez em descrença, pois não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo com ela. Pan suspirou alto e resolveu ir para casa, para pensar melhor no que faria.

**-**

**Continua..**

**-**

**Nota**: Desculpem pelo capítulo pequeno. Eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando a minha fic. Então, qual será a identidade da sombra que pegou o Gohan e a Bra no flagra? Vegeta? Ou Videl? O que será que Pan descobriu?


	6. A Descoberta

Capítulo 6: A Descoberta

-

A sombra encarou mais um pouco o casal e estreitou os olhos, sua fúria já não podia ser segurada, os punhos se fecharam, tentando reprimir seu Ki. Vegeta odiou ver sua filha daquele jeito com Gohan, nunca na sua vida imaginaria uma cena daquelas. Teria que se controlar, mesmo achando impossível, tinha vontade de arrancar o filho de Kakaroto a soco da cama e dar uma surra nele até deixá-lo inconsciente. Contou mentalmente até mil, não se contendo mais pegou no chão as roupas deles e jogou em cima do par, que se mexeu um pouco na cama, mas não acordou. O príncipe dos sayadins bufou de raiva e então resolveu aumentar um pouco seu ki, quando ele fez isso, o filho de seu rival acordou e arregalou os olhos em espanto.

Gohan não podia acreditar, foram descobertos logo por quem Bra mais temia, agora era a hora da verdade, por mais difícil que ela pudesse ser. Ainda chocado, o meio sayadin cobriu todo o corpo de sua amada com o lençol e então tentou acordá-la, somente esperava que o susto que ela tomaria, de alguma forma não colocasse em risco a vida dela e do bebê.

– Acorda meu amor – Sussurrou no ouvido dela, olhando cuidadosamente de canto de olho para Vegeta.

– Estou cansada, me deixa dormir mais um pouquinho – Resmungou baixinho.

– Bra, seu pai está aqui – O moreno revelou hesitante.

Bra ao ouvir o que seu amado disse, começou a se desesperar e abriu os olhos muito assustada, olhou pra cima, onde pode encarar seu pai, que estava com uma postura indecifrável. Suspirou em desânimo, porque finalmente seu pior pesadelo tinha se tornado realidade.

– Papai... vamos conversar – Falou trêmula, a garota de madeixas azuis, puxando o lençol até o queixo.

– Não princesa, nós iremos conversar melhor em casa – Vegeta silvou perigosamente e olhou com desagrado para a moça de olhos azuis.

– Papai não me olhe assim – Choramingou a garota ao vislumbrar a postura assustadora dele.

– Se vista e me espere aqui, que já volto. Enquanto isso, eu vou conversar com ele lá fora – Bufou raivoso ao apontar o dedo indicador para o filho de Goku.

– Por favor, não mate ele! – Implorou soluçando a meio sayadin.

– Não vou matar ele, eu prometo, tenho outros meios bem mais eficazes para fazê-lo pagar pelo que fez a você, princesa – Declarou impassível, antes de sair pela porta.

Enquanto Vegeta esperava do lado de fora da casa, Gohan tentava acalmar sua amada, que chorava copiosamente, demonstrando seu desespero e preocupação.

– Não chore Bra, eu vou dar um jeito – Murmurou o moreno abraçando sua amada.

– Eu não consigo parar de imaginar o que ele fará com você, por favor, não vá, fique comigo – Articulou exasperada.

– Tenha calma, tudo vai dar certo. Faça o que ele diz, coloque uma roupa e espere aqui dentro, mesmo que você ouça muito barulho lá fora – O pai de Pan falou amavelmente, ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava o rosto de sua amada.

– Está bem, mas tome cuidado – Bra alertou, ao mesmo tempo em que enxugava as lágrimas.

– Eu sou forte Bra, eu também sei lutar. Sou meio sayadin, graças a deus, senão seria o meu fim – Confessou enquanto levantava da cama e vestia sua roupa apressado.

– Mas mesmo assim, se cuida, meu pai é estrategista e vai esperar alguma distração ou falha sua para conseguir te ferir – Retrucou a garota, ao mesmo tempo em que colocava a roupa.

– Não é de hoje que conheço o seu pai, já o conheço faz anos, desde antes de seu irmão nascer – Explanou confiante, antes de terminar de se vestir.

– Nossa! Faz bastante tempo então, mas lembre-se que meu pai às vezes pode surpreender, ele é uma caixinha de surpresas – Pontuou sentando-se na cama.

– Pode deixar, agora fique aqui e descanse. E mais uma coisa, por favor, não ouse ir lá fora – Falou o moreno temeroso, pois não queria que sua amada sofresse ou se agitasse demais, por causa da gravidez.

– Se lembre que eu te amo! – Sussurrou a garota se aproximando de seu amante e o abraçando.

– Eu também te amo – Declarou o filho de Goku olhando nos olhos da moça, que sorriu e o beijou ternamente.

– Agora vá, antes que meu pai perca a paciência – Revelou angustiada, se desvencilhando do homem.

– Até depois, mantenha a calma, pense no nosso filho – Despediu-se colocando uma mão na barriga saliente da garota, para depois sair porta a fora.

Nesse mesmo momento Vegeta começava a ficar impaciente do lado de fora da casa, deixou escapar vários palavrões toda vez que relembrava da cena que testemunhou no quarto da casinha. Foi chocante ver sua filha amada com o filho de Kakaroto, ainda por cima aquele que era casado, lamentou a situação da sua princesa, com certeza foi seduzida e estrategicamente envolvida por aquele filho Nerd de seu desafeto. Uma grande dúvida o preocupava, será que Gohan gostava de sua herdeira ou apenas estava se divertindo com ela, se fosse assim não iria permitir que eles se encontrassem mais, pois sua filha não era uma vagabunda. Seus devaneios de repente foram interrompidos pela aproximação de Gohan, que vinha em sua direção, notou que ele estava na defensiva.

– Então foi você seu verme que engravidou a minha filha? – Inquiriu acusadoramente, já adivinhando a resposta mais do que óbvia.

– Eu posso explicar – Respondeu analisando qual seria o próximo passo do príncipe dos sayadins, mas sem conseguir prever nada.

– Explicar o quê? Seu safado! – Gesticulou nervoso, antes de acertar um soco no maxilar de Gohan, o arremessando contra uma árvore, que quebrou com o impacto.

– Vegeta, eu amo a sua filha – Explicou o filho de Chichi na medida em que levantava do chão e limpava um filete de sangue no canto da boca.

– Ama! Mas é casado com outra mulher. A Bra merece uma pessoa livre e desimpedida, que a ame de verdade, você pode até enrolar a minha filha ingênua com esse papo furado, mas a mim não. Você vai ter que provar que a ama com ações e não somente com palavras – O marido de Bulma esclareceu seu ponto de vista, cerrando os punhos e encarando seu oponente.

– Eu prometo que vou reparar tudo o que fiz. E outra coisa, eu acho que devemos resolver esse problema sem lutar, pois se isto ocorrer a Bra vai ficar muito nervosa, uma coisa que é ruim para o estado dela – Falou em posição defensiva.

– Como você pretende reparar o que fez para minha princesa? Em minha opinião a única maneira de fazer isso seria você casando com ela e assumindo a criança, isso é claro se você realmente a ama – Vegeta retrucou impaciente.

– Eu pretendo me separar da Videl, se é isso que você espera que eu faça – Argumentou o moreno.

– Você está achando que vai me enrolar? – Silvou se aproximando do irmão de Goten – Fique sabendo que a Bra pode até ter acreditado nesse seu discurso, mas eu só vou acreditar quando você se separar realmente de sua esposa – Frisou mais uma vez sua opinião sobre os fatos.

– Vegeta, eu lhe dou a minha palavra, que vou me separar e ficar com sua filha. Vou falar hoje mesmo com a Videl – Prometeu encarando o futuro sogro.

– Então, faça a coisa certa, que talvez eu lhe dê minha benção para ficar com minha princesa – Murmurou cruzando os braços – O que está esperando? Mexa-se e vá logo falar com a sua mulher, senão eu não vou permitir mais que você chegue perto da minha filha e muito menos do meu neto – Rosnou o príncipe dos sayadins.

– Tenha paciência Vegeta, primeiro preciso me despedir da Bra – Pediu num fio de voz.

– Vá de uma fez, mas não demore, se você o fizer, irei te fazer em picadinhos – O pai de Trunks prometeu encarando e estreitando os olhos ameaçadoramente.

– Obrigado, Vegeta - O filho de Goku agradeceu hesitante e foi em direção a casa, adentrando ligeiramente nela, deixando para trás um pensativo sayadin.

Enquanto isso, Bra se encontrava muito nervosa sentada na cama, que agora estava enfeitada com uma colcha cor vinho, cheia de babados, além disso, arrumou o quarto também, com o intuito de acalmar os nervos, porém isso pouco adiantou. Bufou impaciente mais uma vez em sinal de frustração, pois não conseguia ouvir nada do que estava acontecendo no lado de fora, somente sussurros. Quando tinha decidido se levantar para ir atrás deles, ignorando os pedidos de seu amado, ela vê Gohan adentrar no dormitório, com o rosto um pouco machucado.

– Meu amor você está com a boca machucada, ele te bateu em algum outro lugar? – Interrogou preocupada a garota ao se aproximar do seu amante.

– Não, Bra, ele só me bateu uma única vez, acho que queria descontar a raiva em mim pelo menos uma vez, além de ficar me encarando com ódio mortal. Eu acho que se ele fosse o Vegeta que veio a primeira vez aqui na terra, não tinha hesitado em me matar, ele teria feito sem dó e nem piedade – Confessou o moreno, ao abraçar sua amada.

– Que bom que você está vivo! Ainda bem que o papai me ouviu e não fez nada de tão ruim com você – Sorriu feliz.

– Também estou feliz meu amor, seria ruim nunca mais ver você de novo. Ouça Bra, agora tenho que ir para casa conversar com a Videl. Eu irei pedir o divórcio – Confidenciou encarando a moça de madeixas azuis, que arregalou os olhos.

– Que notícia ótima, mas me diga uma coisa, quero dizer duas coisas... aonde você vai ficar depois de pedir a separação para ela? Você vai contar que é por causa de mim que você vai se separar dela? – Inquiriu curiosa a filha de Bulma.

– Estava pensando em pedir para sua mãe me deixar ficar na casa de vocês e outra coisa, não vou contar para ela que a minha amante é você, isso somente até o casamento de Pan, depois eu conto para todos que estamos juntos – Respondeu e observou a face de sua amante se contrair.

– Eu entendo... então te espero hoje de noite lá em casa! Sabe pelo menos isso me dá um tempo para pensar no que vou dizer para Pan quando ela souber e também para o meu irmão. Pelo menos meu pai e minha mãe já sabem – Gesticulou se afastando do moreno, meio triste, pois pensou que ele iria contar sobre ela para a esposa, porém pensando melhor concordou com a decisão dele.

– A Bulma já sabe? Agora vou receber um sermão dela também, mas não importa, assim vai ficar mais fácil às coisas – Indagou preocupado e ponderou um pouco essa situação.

– Sabe sim, eu aconselho que você vá se preparando para um longo discurso – Admitiu a garota.

A conversa entre o casal durou mais alguns minutos, até Vegeta entrar no local com a cara de poucos amigos e acabar com a interação entre a filha e o futuro genro.

– Chega de conversa!Vocês já ficaram sozinhos tempo demais para o meu gosto – Rosnou o príncipe dos sayadins encarando o filho de seu desafeto.

– Só foi meia hora papai – Reclamou a moça indignada.

– Não me interessa, não quero reclamações princesa – Falou ríspido e depois encarou o homem na sua frente – Gohan vá para casa e faça o que combinamos, senão você já sabe – Avisou exasperado o marido de Bulma.

– Está bem. Até logo Bra – Resmungou o filho mais velho de Goku, antes de sair porta a fora e voar em direção a sua casa, deixando pai e filha sozinhos.

– Não me olhe assim e não ouse chorar na minha frente – Vegeta observou alarmado o rosto da sua filha.

– Papai... não briga comigo, eu amo ele, por favor, não faça nada contra o Gohan – Choramingou colocando as mãos no rosto, para depois começar a soluçar e lágrimas escorrerem por sua face.

– Não estou brigando com você meu docinho, o papai só está arrumando as coisas para você, agora tudo vai dar certo - Suspirou com aperto no coração ao vê-la daquele jeito, tão vulnerável, então se aproximou dela e a abraçou.

– Faz tempo que você não me chama desse jeito – Limpou as lágrimas com a mão e retribuiu o abraço, com um pequeno sorriso estampado.

– Eu sei, mas agora vamos para casa e nada de se emocionar demais, não faz bem para o meu neto e nem pra você – Anunciou ao conduzir sua filha pra fora da casa cápsula.

– Vamos! Estou exausta – Confidenciou a garota ao transformar a casa novamente numa cápsula.

– Se segure em mim, como fazíamos quando você era mais nova – Sugeriu, para em seguida sentir os braços de sua filha ao redor do seu pescoço, sorriu de canto e a pegou no colo.

E assim Bra e Vegeta foram em direção a casa deles. Durante a trajetória a garota não comentou mais nada com seu pai, preferiu ficar em silêncio, pensando no que iria acontecer dali pra frente em sua vida. Sentiu-se feliz de seu pai não ter feito nada de ruim contra seu amado, pois isso evidenciava que ele nunca a faria sofrer, que queria somente seu bem, apesar de ter sido rude em alguns momentos. A sorte dela era que seu pai sempre realizou as suas vontades, até mesmo aquelas que ela achava improvável ele ceder, por causa do orgulho dele, de certa maneira sempre conseguiu manipular ele ao seu favor, mesmo tendo-o irritado tanto.

Nesse mesmo instante na casa de Gohan, o clima estava tenso, pelo menos por parte de Pan, que se trancou no escritório de seu pai, ignorando os apelos de sua mãe e avó, que fizeram um interrogatório quando ela chegou em casa aos prantos.

Sentada na cadeira de couro marrom, Pan fechou os olhos e enxugou as lágrimas que ainda teimavam cair, estava tentando se acalmar, antes de ligar para seu noivo e lhe contar a novidade. Esperou por mais alguns minutos e então retirou o celular de dentro da sua bolsa que se encontrava em cima da mesa, imediatamente digitou o número de seu amado, no terceiro toque o rapaz de madeixas roxas atendeu.

– Oi meu amor, acabei de chegar ao hotel, tava olhando o meu quarto. Já está com saudades de mim? – Indagou animado.

– Oi meu príncipe, sim você sabe que já estou morrendo de saudades de você, mas não é apenas por causa disso que estou ligando – Respondeu com um tom triste na voz, que não passou despercebido pelo filho de Bulma.

– O que aconteceu? Por que você está triste? – Perguntou preocupado.

– Trunks saiu o resultado daquele exame que fiz – Sussurrou a morena, notando que seu noivo prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos.

– Pan, o que deu no resultado? – Inquiriu colocando a mão livre na testa e fechando os olhos.

– Trunks, você vai ser papai! Vamos ter um bebê – Choramingou a neta de Goku.

– Por favor, Pan, não se desespere, espere até eu voltar de viagem para contar para os seus pais – Implorou desesperado.

– Trunks, eu quero casar antes do mês que vem, senão o meu vestido de noiva não vai me servir, você sabe que já está tudo comprado – Argumentou séria, enxugando uma lágrima que escorreu pelo rosto.

– Por mim tudo bem, pois assim estarei evitando uma morte lenta e dolorosa, porque o seu pai com certeza não vai ficar contente com a notícia – Retrucou aliviado.

– Engraçadinho, você acha que ele iria matar o pai do neto dele? – Questionou sarcástica.

– Nunca se sabe a reação de um sayadin furioso – Replicou angustiado o homem de cabelos roxos.

– Está bem, quando você chegar nós marcamos o casamento para o mais breve possível e depois de casar a gente conta para todos sobre o bebê – Sugeriu pensativa.

– Sábia decisão Pan! Agora preciso desligar, te ligo amanhã – Suspirou mais aliviado.

– Tudo bem, se lembre que eu te amo e pense em mim – Sussurrou com a voz mais animada.

– Também te amo, até amanhã. Beijos! – Despediu-se mais feliz e logo se sentou na cama luxuosa do hotel.

Pan guardou novamente seu celular na bolsa, levantou-se da cadeira, para em seguida caminhar até a saída do escritório, quando chegou à soleira da porta, pode observar a sua avó sentada no sofá assistindo televisão.

– Vovó, eu estou indo na casa da Maron – Anunciou se dirigindo até a porta de saída.

– Melhorou Pan? – Interrogou intrigada, agora encarando a neta.

– Sim, Vovó, só estava com saudades do meu noivo – Mentiu esperando que sua avó acreditasse.

– Não fica assim minha querida, logo ele estará de volta – Falou sorrindo.

– Beijo, avisa a mamãe e o papai – Pediu tranqüila e saiu porta afora.

– Está certo! Esses adolescentes apaixonados choram por qualquer coisa – Respondeu a esposa de Goku e voltou a assistir televisão.

Enquanto Pan seguiu em direção a moradia de sua amiga Maron, o pai dela recém chegava em casa e adentrava na sala de televisão.

**-**

**Continua**

**-**

**Nota**: E agora, qual vai ser a reação da Videl? Como a Pan vai reagir? O que Bulma vai conversar com Gohan? Será como Vegeta descobriu o caso da filha? Isso e muito mais no próximo capítulo. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, muito obrigado por ler a minha fic. Beijos!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: A Inevitável Decisão**

**-**

**-**

Ao adentrar em sua moradia, Gohan notou de imediato que sua mãe estava sentada no sofá, então se aproximou devagar dela e sentou-se do seu lado. Chichi ao ver o filho sorriu, mas logo ficou séria, após enxergar o machucado no rosto dele.

– O que foi isso meu filho? Andou brigando? – Indagou preocupada.

– Não foi nada mãe, só uma briguinha sem importância – Respondeu no seu tom normal de voz.

– Foi o Vegeta que te bateu não foi? – _Questionou num fio de voz, enquanto encarava a reação do filho, que ficou sem jeito_– A Bulma veio me visitar hoje de tarde, ela aproveitou que a Pan e Videl não estavam em casa, para me contar tudo – _Sussurrou abaixando a cabeça. _

– Espero que você não tenha contado nada para a Videl, pois quem tem que falar alguma coisa sou eu – Falou irritado.

– Eu não sou fofoqueira, claro que nunca faria isso, afinal você que é meu filho, não ela – Desabafou exaltada a morena.

– Onde está a Videl? – Interrogou o moreno olhando ao redor, para ver se sua esposa podia ouvir a conversa.

– A sua esposa está no andar superior, ela subiu já faz alguns minutos. Antes que me pergunte, ela foi tomar banho, pelo jeito vai demorar uma hora na ducha, como sempre está acostumada a fazer. Então não se preocupe ela não vai nos ouvir – A mulher mais velha gesticulou nervosa.

– Que bom que você já sabe, assim poupo tempo tentando explicar porque vou me separar da Videl – Confessou cruzando os braços.

– Você vai trocar a sua família, por uma garota de vinte anos? – Retorquiu incrédula pela atitude de seu filho, pois não esperava que ele fosse mesmo se separar da mulher.

– Eu a amo muito mamãe e não me importo com a diferença de idade que existe entre a gente – Declarou convicto.

– Então isso é bem mais grave do que pensei – Suspirou a morena colocando a mão no queixo.

– Estou saindo dessa casa hoje à noite, vou contar tudo para a Videl, menos o fato que a Bra é minha amante, só vou revelar isso depois do casamento de Pan – Sussurrou o sayadin revelando o que faria, deixando sua mãe estática com a notícia, pois ela não pensava que ele iria deixar a família tão cedo assim.

– E para onde você vai? – Questionou chorosa.

– Provavelmente irei para a casa da Bulma – Gohan respondeu se dirigindo até a escadaria que levava até onde sua esposa estava.

– Não vou palpitar mais nada meu filho, você que sabe o que vai fazer, só rezo para que você esteja fazendo a coisa certa e não uma tremenda burrada – Choramingou a mulher de Goku, sabendo que não conseguiria fazer o filho mudar de idéia.

– Ótimo, agora continue vendo televisão, que eu vou conversar com a Videl – Declarou o meio sayadin, antes de subir os degraus.

Gohan se dirigiu até o dormitório que dividiu por anos com sua esposa e nesse meio tempo foi pensando nas coisas ruins e boas que eles dividiram. Nunca pensou que um dia iria se separar de Videl e nem que iria deixar de amá-la, a sua vida tomou um rumo bem diferente do que imaginava, tudo mudou quando começou a ter contato com Bra e se apaixonou perdidamente por ela, sentimento esse que logo virou amor.

Não podia mais adiar sua decisão, ao adentrar no quarto sentou-se na cama e esperou um pouco Videl sair do banho, que não tardou, pois essa saiu do banheiro trajando um pijama de seda azul.

– Videl, nós precisamos conversar sobre a nossa situação – Indagou o meio sayadin, cruzando os braços.

– Que situação? Nós nem vivemos mais como marido e mulher, já me conformei com sua rejeição – Encarou de forma impaciente seu marido, ignorando que ele estava com a boca machucada.

– Eu quero me separar de você – Anunciou sério.

– Quem é a vagabunda? Só pode ser outra mulher – Acusou raivosa, perdendo o resto do controle que demonstrava.

– Ela não é uma vagabunda! – Estourou raivoso, se levantando da cama.

– Então é outra mulher! Como você pôde Gohan, jogar o nosso casamento de mais de vinte anos na lata de lixo? – Choramingou a filha de Mister Satan.

– Simplesmente aconteceu Videl! Quando eu me dei conta já estava mais do que apaixonado, estava amando essa outra pessoa – Gesticulou o moreno, andando de um lado e do outro demonstrando impaciência com a conversa.

– Quem é ela? Sua secretária ou alguma outra pessoa do trabalho? – Inquiriu exigente, ao mesmo tempo em que sentava na cama, pois estava com as pernas bambas.

– Eu nunca deixaria você pela minha secretária, só posso lhe dizer que é outra pessoa do meu trabalho – Retrucou o moreno, enquanto cruzava os braços e olhava pela janela, de costas para sua companheira.

– Se você está protegendo ela, só deve ser uma mulher que tem o mesmo poder que você dentro da empresa – Deduziu se levantando, fazendo Gohan ficar pálido.

– Vamos parar por aqui! Vou relevar quem é ela, somente no tempo certo – Explicou o meio sayadin se virando e encarando a face da esposa que se contraiu de raiva.

– Então está certo, vá escondendo a identidade da destruidora de lares. Acho que ela deve estar com medo de me enfrentar – Falou com um tom sádico na voz, que preocupou o filho de Chichi.

– Eu te garanto que ela não tem medo de você, quem decidiu ocultar quem ela é, fui eu – Confessou sério.

– Não me faça rir Gohan – Retrucou cínica.

– Estou indo embora hoje à noite, estou saindo de casa – Revelou o moreno, enquanto procurava uma mala dentro do armário que ficava próximo do banheiro.

– Mas Gohan! E a nossa filha? Você não pensa no sofrimento dela? Imagine por um momento a situação, ela vai se casar mês que vem e os pais se separando, vai ser traumático pra ela – A filha de Mister Satan argumentou chateada.

– Videl, a nossa filha já tem dezenove anos e vai se casar, eu creio que no inicio ela vai ficar triste, mas depois supera – Replicou, antes de começar a escolher as roupas no guarda-roupa e colocar dentro da mala, que estava agora aberta em cima da cama.

– Vai pra onde? – Perguntou a morena ao encarar o marido quase terminando de fazer a mala.

– Vou ficar na casa da Bulma, porque é mais perto do trabalho e ela é minha amiga, sempre me ajudou nos momentos mais difíceis. Claro que vou ficar lá somente até eu arrumar um lugar para morar – Falou sério, ao mesmo tempo em que fechava a mala.

– Tem certeza que não quer ficar na casa de sua mãe? – Perguntou incrédula estranhando a resposta dele.

– Tenho, pelo menos lá na Bulma vou ter paz, você conhece a minha mãe, quando ela souber da nossa separação vai fazer um escândalo e vai me atormentar – Gohan explicou, ocultando o fato que sua mãe já sabia de tudo.

– Não precisa mais falar nada, olhando desse ângulo, sua decisão é certa – Falou tristonha.

– Eu sinto muito que não tenha dado certo o nosso relacionamento, mas quero que você saiba que o tempo que nós ficamos juntos foi muito feliz. Você foi à primeira mulher que amei de verdade, por esse motivo você sempre vai estar no meu coração – Abraçou a esposa, a surpreendendo.

– Vou sentir a sua falta.... – A mulher de olhos azuis sussurrou, antes de cair no choro e as lágrimas molharem sua face.

– Espero que nós possamos ser amigos, por isso desejo que você arrume uma pessoa que te ame – Declarou soltando a mãe de sua filha.

– Acho que preciso de um tempo para pensar, não está sendo muito fácil para mim – Retrucou chorosa e se afastou do sayadin.

– Eu vou indo, por favor, converse com a Pan e se ela quiser conversar comigo pede para ela ir me ver – Falou ressabiado e saiu do quarto, deixando para trás a filha de Mister Satan soluçando e chorando copiosamente.

Depois de fechar a porta, Gohan ainda podia ouvir o choro de sua consorte, suspirou a fim de se acalmar e caminhou pelo corredor, descendo a escadaria encontrou sua mãe o esperando perto da porta de saída. Analisou o seu semblante e percebeu que ela estava angustiada por causa de alguma coisa.

– O que foi mamãe? – Inquiriu preocupado.

– Vejo que já conversou com a Videl e daí como ela reagiu? – A mulher de Goku questionou apreensiva.

– Já contei, ela reagiu como eu esperava, não é fácil uma separação – Confessou de forma sincera.

– Então, eu acho que vou lá conversar com a Videl, vou ver se ela precisa de algo – Gesticulou inquieta – Acho que vou indo, se cuida meu filho – Despediu-se e foi em direção à escadaria.

Gohan apenas assentiu com a cabeça e saiu de sua antiga moradia, caminhando até a rua, onde parou no acostamento para procurar a cápsula de seu carro no bolso, quando a achou apertou o botão e jogou esta no chão, fazendo surgir seu automóvel prateado. Então sem hesitação adentrou no veículo e seguiu até a mansão dos Briefs.

-

-

**Nota:** Muito obrigado por acompanharem a minha fic. O próximo capítulo já vai ser o penúltimo capítulo desta história.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Acontecimentos**

Durante a trajetória até a casa de sua amada, Gohan foi pensando na sua decisão e na possível reação de Pan, somente esperava que ela não agredisse Bra, quando soubesse que foi por causa dela que deixou de sua mãe. Ainda bem que tinha raciocinado certo e decidido contar de seu relacionamento com Bra, só depois do casamento, pois Pan era geniosa, seria capaz até de nem querer mais se casar com o coitado do Trunks, por conta disto. Se isso acontecesse iria se sentir extremamente culpado, de destruir a felicidade do casal. Mas agora a decisão já estava feita, não iria voltar atrás de jeito nenhum, pois ele também precisava ser feliz e sua filha era adulta e teria que entender a sua situação, mesmo que demorasse a aceitar.

Não demorou muito a avistar a mansão dos Briefs, suspirou em expectativa de rever sua amada e a família dela e também como sua amiga Bulma iria reagir. Em poucos minutos o filho de Goku estacionou o carro na lateral da casa de sua futura esposa, pegou a mala e saiu do veículo caminhando até as escadarias que levavam até a sala da mansão, quando começou a subir os degraus foi surpreendido pela aparição de Bulma na porta, que o encarou meio chateada.

– Gohan! Venha comigo até o laboratório, pois precisamos conversar, mas antes deixe a mala no quarto de hóspedes que fica ao lado do quarto de Tunks – Falou a cientista num tom sério.

– Vai indo pro laboratório, que logo estarei lá – Declarou o meio sayadin subindo a escada interna, que ficava no canto da sala.

– Não demore muito – Sussurrou a mulher de cabelos azulados, antes de seguir até o laboratório.

Chegando ao terceiro andar, Gohan caminhou por um corredor espaçoso, procurando por algo que indicasse onde era o quarto do Trunks, pois este tinha mudado para um dormitório maior depois de adulto. Ao passar pela segunda porta a direita, o filho de Goku notou o nome de Trunks escrito em letras maiúsculas. Então adentrou na porta seguinte, onde acendeu a luz, depositou a mala em cima da cama e saiu do quarto. Parou por um momento no corredor, tentando sentir o Ki de Bra, mas como não conseguiu, resolveu seguir mais um pouco corredor à dentro, quando de repente alguém o abraçou por trás, ele imediatamente sorriu ao reconhecer o perfume de sua amada.

– Você passou do meu dormitório, ele fica na quinta porta a esquerda – Sussurrou o virando de frente para ela.

– Talvez eu tenha feito de propósito, só para ver o que você fazia – Sorriu e a beijou ternamente.

– Eu ocultei o meu Ki, quando vi que você chegou. Eu queria te surpreender, logo você não podia me achar – Declarou travessa.

– Isso merece uma punição, que terei o prazer de lhe aplicar mais tarde – Proferiu malicioso no ouvido dela, para em seguida morder o lóbulo da garota.

– É melhor irmos pro meu quarto, pois aqui é muito perigoso, meu pai pode aparecer.... – Gemeu apreensiva.

– Depois meu amor! Primeiro eu tenho que ir conversar com a sua mãe, ela está me esperando no laboratório – Explicou o moreno acariciando o rosto de sua amante.

– Eu entendo, eu acho que não é bom deixar a minha mãe esperando. Então nos vemos depois – Beijou ternamente o pai de seu filho, para depois voltar para sua suíte.

Gohan esperou a garota adentrar no quarto, para então caminhar até a escadaria e seguiu em rumo ao laboratório, minutos depois adentrou no local onde Bulma o esperava, ela estava sentada no sofá de couro, com uma xícara de café na mão.

– Sente Gohan, temos muito a conversar – Declarou encarando o amigo, para depois sorver o líquido do recipiente.

– Certo! O que você quer saber? – Questionou sentando-se de frente para a sogra.

– Eu quero saber... quando que começou o caso de vocês? – Inquiriu atenciosa.

– O nosso caso começou ano passado na festa de natal da empresa, depois que você e a Videl foram embora, eu a Bra ficamos mais livres e ousados. Posso afirmar que fomos mais longe do que um simples beijo...

– Por favor, sem detalhes – Bulma interrompeu constrangida – Você ama mesmo a minha filha? – Perguntou analisando a feição dele.

– Eu a amo, Bulma! Eu nunca deixaria a Videl se não amasse a sua filha – Afirmou o moreno convicto.

– É bom saber disso, detestaria ficar decepcionada com você, te conheço desde que você era uma criança – Confessou a mulher de cabelos azuis, depositando a xícara já vazia em cima da mesinha que ficava na sua frente.

– Bulma, você é minha amiga, por isso antes de me envolver com a Bra, eu pensei muito – Revelou o filho de Goku cruzando os braços.

– Pensou em você não é? Eu sou uma mulher inteligente, você com certeza achou que a Bra iria ser um caso passageiro, sem maiores envolvimentos, porém quando você viu já estava apaixonado por ela – Bulma retrucou exasperada.

– Mais o menos isso. Sabe! Eu notei que estava amando a Bra.... quando ela terminou comigo, ela me deu um gelo, que eu nunca pensei em receber – Admitiu de cabeça baixa.

– Você não queria que ela tivesse a criança não é? – Indagou a cientista num fio de voz.

– Não negarei essa besteira que fiz, mas depois eu me arrependi! Ainda bem que ela me perdoou – Segredou sério o filho de Chichi.

– Se a Bra não tivesse grávida por quanto tempo você pretendia enrolar ela com a separação que iria pedir a Videl? – Mexeu-se incomodada no sofá.

– Eu não sei! Isso não vem ao caso agora. Eu acho que para mim o que pesou mais foi a prensa que ela me deu, mas claro que o nosso filho também contou muito na decisão que tive de me separar da Videl – Respondeu sincero.

– Fico feliz que você tenha resolvido ficar com a Bra. Só tenho medo da reação da Pan, pois do Trunks cuido eu – Bulma sorriu e levantou-se para ir pegar outro café.

– Por isso decidi que vou revelar sobre o meu envolvimento com a Bra somente depois do casamento de Pan e Trunks – Replicou fechando os olhos.

– Isso é bom, mas para termos apoio, preciso contar primeiro para o Trunks – Sugeriu cuidadosa a esposa de Vegeta.

– Então deixo isso a sua responsabilidade – Suspirou o moreno mais aliviado.

– Gohan, você pode dormir junto com a Bra, isso somente até quando o Trunks estiver viajando. Depois você passa a dormir no quarto de hóspedes – Frisou a mulher de cabelos azuis.

– Muito obrigada, Bulma. Vou indo, pois a Bra deve estar me esperando – Gesticulou ao mesmo tempo em que levantava.

– Tenham cuidado com o Vegeta, ele aceitou, mas é bom não abusar – Avisou a dona da corporação cápsula.

– Certo, tenha uma boa noite e até amanhã – Despediu-se o filho de Goku, ao sair do laboratório.

– Boa noite! – Murmurou e sentou-se em sua cadeira de frente para o computador.

Bulma sentiu-se mais aliviada depois da conversa que teve com Gohan, agora conseguia se concentrar melhor no seu trabalho, quando de repente de relance enxergou seu marido saindo de trás de uma porta, que ficava ali a esquerda, aquela porta levava a sala de gravidade, estreitou os olhos ao entender o que ele estava fazendo ali, provavelmente escutou toda a conversa.

– Parece que ele estava sendo sincero – Comentou o príncipe dos sayadins.

– Há quanto tempo está aí escutando a conversa? – Inquiriu curiosa.

– Desde o início da conversa – Respondeu se aproximando dela.

– Nunca pensei que você seria capaz de ficar ouvindo atrás da porta – Alfinetou cínica.

– Só se a conversa for do meu interesse – Confessou a encarando sério.

– Vegeta a cada dia que passa, me surpreendo cada vez mais com você – Falou irônica.

– Bulma, não me provoque – Ameaçou o sayadin.

– Vamos dormir meu garanhão, quero é te provocar em outro lugar, que tal.... na cama – Sorriu maliciosa, para então ser carregada no colo por Vegeta, que esboçou um sorriso de canto.

Enquanto isso, na ex-casa de Gohan, o clima ainda estava muito tenso, Chichi tentava consolar sua nora, mas em vão, pois ela somente chorava mais.

Era por volta das onze da noite, quando Pan chegou em sua moradia, ao adentrar na sala de televisão estranhou sua avô não estar lá, sacudiu a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos ruins e resolveu ir para seu dormitório, quando estava pronta para subir a escada, ouviu o choro de sua mãe, vindo da cozinha, preocupada foi até lá. Ao entrar na cozinha avistou sua avó sentada do lado de sua mãe, a consolando.

– O que houve mamãe? – Pan falou se aproximando e sentando na cadeira vaga do lado de sua mãe – Aconteceu algo com alguém?

– Não filha, eu estou assim porque o seu pai foi embora de casa, ele não me ama mais – Videl choramingou e enxugou as lágrimas.

– Eu não acredito, ele não faria isso... – A garota falou inconformada.

– Pan, a sua mãe está falando a verdade, ele foi embora... – Respondeu a mulher de Goku, sem coragem de contar o motivo.

– Mas por quê? Eu não entendo! – Inquiriu exasperada a filha de Gohan.

– Seu pai se apaixonou por outra mulher e resolveu se separar de mim para ficar com ela – Videl replicou com a voz embargada.

– Não... o papai nunca faria isso! – Retrucou incrédula.

– Mas fez! Quem diria que o certinho do seu pai iria arrumar uma amante e ainda por cima iria me deixar – Videl estourou levantando-se da cadeira.

– Eu não criei o meu Gohan para ser um adúltero... onde foi que eu errei? – Chichi choramingou escandalosamente – Isso tudo é culpa do Goku, por não ter sido um pai presente.

– Vocês sabem quem é a amante do papai, ele falou algo? – Questionou a morena tentando se acalmar, pois já estava a ponto de ir atrás de seu pai.

– Não, minha filha! Ele resolveu ocultar o nome da vagabunda destruidora de lares – Vociferou impaciente a mulher de olhos azuis.

– Para onde ele foi? – A jovem perguntou levantando-se.

– Foi para a casa de Bulma.. – Sussurrou Chichi.

– Sendo assim então, eu irei lá somente quando o meu noivo chegar de viagem – Declarou decidida a jovem morena.

– Pensei que você fosse atrás dele – Murmurou a mãe de Gohan.

– Não estou em condições de fazer um escândalo, ainda mais na casa de Trunks .. – Confessou cabisbaixa.

– Você está agindo muito estranho, se fosse há alguns dias atrás.. – Calou-se a mãe de Gohan ao ser interrompida por sua neta.

– Eu sei, mas preciso pensar, não adianta agir de cabeça quente – Admitiu a jovem morena, tentando explicar sua atitude inesperada.

– Está bem, eu entendo! – Anuiu a mulher de olhos azuis abraçando a filha, que retribuiu o abraço.

– Acho que devemos ir dormir – A esposa de Goku sugeriu.

– Também acho vovó, amanhã conversaremos com mais calma – Concordou a jovem sendo seguida pela mãe.

No dia seguinte, Gohan acordou com sua amada abraçada nele, sorriu feliz e acariciou a face dela, que logo resmungou.

– Já estou acordando, só mais um pouquinho... – Sussurrou a garota sonolenta.

– Agora eu sei, porque você sempre chegava depois das nove da manhã no trabalho – Provocou divertido, a fazendo abrir os olhos.

– Está me chamando de dorminhoca? – Questionou encarando ele.

– Só estou brincando, não precisa ficar tensa – Sorriu e beijou a testa dela.

– Você gosta de me provocar, venha vamos tomar banho.. – Comentou ao levantar-se da cama e ir para o banheiro levando ele pela mão, que a seguiu sorridente.

– Banho de banheira ou chuveiro? O que acha meu amor? – Perguntou o moreno com uma cara maliciosa.

– A banheira é claro, ela é enorme e cabe nos dois – Piscou para ele e começou a encher a banheira de hidromassagem, derramando em seguida essências de rosas na água que já se evidenciava.

– Concordo com você - Falou retirando a roupa.

Depois de meia hora tomando banho, o casal vestiu as roupas que costumavam usar para o trabalho e então desceram juntos até a cozinha para comerem, ao adentrarem no recinto, perceberam Vegeta comendo e Bulma fazendo o café da manhã.

– Sentem-se e comam, tem comida para todo mundo. Vocês querem panqueca? - Pediu a mulher de cabelos azuis com a frigideira em mãos, se preparando para derramar novamente a massa.

– Sim, mamãe! Nós aceitamos – Afirmou enquanto pegava queijo, presunto, pepino, tomate e outros ingredientes para colocar no pão.

– Gohan, depois que você chegar do serviço vamos treinar na sala de gravidade, estou cansado de treinar sozinho – Declarou o príncipe dos sayadins.

– Por mim tudo bem, senhor Vegeta, faz tempo que não treino, vai ser bom – Concordou o filho de Goku, após sorver o suco de laranja.

– Papai, ele não vai ficar horas a fio com você treinando, ele tem que ficar comigo também – Bra reclamou indignada.

– Eu acho que seria ótimo ele treinar comigo duas ou três horas, nunca exigiria mais do que isso, não por agora.. – Replicou se levantando da mesa.

– Está bem, dessa maneira eu aceito – Murmurou a garota, antes de comer seu terceiro pão.

– Ótimo, agora tenho que ir treinar – Falou seguindo para fora da cozinha.

– Eu não acho uma má idéia em treinar com seu pai.. embora gostei de você reclamar – Sorriu e beijou sua amada.

– Vocês formam um casal tão lindo – Bulma suspirou e colocou um prato cheio de panquecas na mesa e sentou-se de frente pro casal.

– Eu sei mamãe – Sussurrou a jovem de cabelos azulados, pegando três panquecas, sendo seguida por seu amado.

Desse modo passou-se dois dias e finalmente o dia que Trunks retornaria da Alemanha tinha chegado, nesse meio tempo Gohan e Bra conseguiram de forma brilhante esconder a relação deles dos fofoqueiros da empresa, somente demonstrando carinho um pelo outro quando estavam sozinhos.

Pan resolveu esperar seu noivo chegar para contar tudo o que estava acontecendo e também para poder freqüentar a casa dele, pois estava muito magoada com seu pai, por isso tentava reunir forças para conversar com ele.

Nesse momento no aeroporto da capital do oeste, um homem de cabelos roxos desembarcava do avião e seguia para pegar suas bagagens, depois disso decidiu parar e olhar em todos os cantos para ver se encontrava alguém conhecido, sorriu ao ver sua noiva vindo de encontro a ele.

– Trunks, eu senti muita falta sua, aconteceu tantas coisas – Declarou a morena, o abraçando.

– Agora estou aqui e pretendo demorar muito a fazer uma viagem dessas novamente – Replicou a beijando ternamente.

– Eu espero que sim, a propósito temos que conversar sobre o nosso casamento – Comentou olhando para os lados, caminhando com ele até a rua.

– Isso é verdade e também sobre o bebê – Sussurrou o filho de Bulma, ao mesmo tempo em que tirava a cápsula carro do bolso, apertava e jogava no chão, fazendo aparecer seu carro esporte preto. Os dois adentraram no veículo e seguiram até a casa de Trunks, durante a trajetória, Pan decidiu contar a outra coisa que a incomodava.

– Trunks, eu preciso contar outra coisa para você.... é sobre o meu pai – A morena cruzou os braços e abaixou a cabeça.

– O que aconteceu com o Gohan? Não vai me dizer que contou para ele? – Inquiriu preocupado.

– Antes tivesse sido isso, mas não foi, sabe... o meu pai se separou da minha mãe – Contou encarando a face de seu noivo, que contraiu ao escutar a notícia.

– O que? Não acredito nisso! Mas por quê? – Indagou assustado e ao mesmo tempo impressionado.

– Parece que ele se apaixonou por outra mulher e não quis dizer quem era ela – Respondeu a moça.

– Isso tudo é muito estranho, sinceramente nunca pensei que o Gohan fosse fazer uma coisa dessas, poderia ser qualquer um, mas ele não tem esse perfil – Trunks sussurrou parando num semáforo.

– Pois é! As aparências enganam – Replicou mexendo no cabelo.

– O seu pai deve ter saído de casa, para onde ele foi? – Interrogou imaginando já a resposta.

– Ele está morando na sua casa, a sua mãe o acolheu lá – Retrucou impaciente.

– Então não se preocupe, eu vou conversar com ele, pois eu acho que o Gohan com certeza vai contar as coisas para mim – Anunciou o meio-sayadin.

– Que tal sairmos para jantar? Vamos aproveitar esse sábado e matar a saudade – Sugeriu a neta de Goku em expectativa.

– Por mim, tudo bem! _– _Sorriu e estacionou o carro do lado de sua casa, virou-se e observou que sua futura esposa estava tensa** –** Acho melhor você entrar para conversar com seu pai. Você vai querer esse clima chato no nosso casamento? Já que vamos adiantar o casamento para semana que vem.

– Claro que não, eu quero um clima bom no meu casamento, já que é meu pai que vai entrar na igreja comigo. Vou seguir seu conselho e conversar com ele – Falou decidida saindo do carro.

**Continua**

**Nota****: **Muito obrigado pessoal por estarem acompanhando a minha fic, desculpem a demora. Esse capítulo é o penúltimo, por isso deu trabalho em escrevê-lo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: A Grande Revelação **

Pan sentia-se um pouco nervosa com toda aquela situação, teria que agora enfrentar o pai, ouvir o que ele tinha para dizer. Esperou Trunks sair do veículo e subiu junto com ele as escadas que levavam até a sala da residência dos Briefs. Não encontraram ninguém lá, caminharam mais um pouco e ouviram vozes vindas da cozinha. Ao adentrarem na cozinha encontraram Bra comendo uma fatia de bolo de chocolate e Bulma bebendo um suco de laranja, ao mesmo tempo em que conversavam sobre a empresa. Bra quando enxergou Pan com o irmão, suspirou e olhou rapidamente para a mãe, que encarou o casal que se aproximava delas.

– Oi, filho! – Bulma levantou-se e abraçou seu herdeiro.

– Oi, mãe! – Retribuiu o abraço contente pela recepção carinhosa da mãe.

– Olá! Pan. Queira se sentar, temos bolo para todo mundo – Declarou a mulher de cabelos azuis para a futura nora, enquanto pegava mais tigelas no armário.

– Bulma, você sabe onde está o meu pai? Eu precisava falar com ele.. – Confessou a morena encarando a sogra.

– O Gohan está na sala de gravidade com o Vegeta, os dois estão treinando – Respondeu a dona da corporação cápsula depositando as tigelas na mesa.

– Nossa até treinando de novo meu pai está, acho que minha mãe tava afetando ele de alguma forma – Murmurou incrédula.

– Até eu estou impressionado com isso – Retrucou o homem de madeixas roxas se servindo de um pedaço de bolo e sentando do lado da irmã.

– Você ainda não viu nada, isso é apenas a ponta do iceberg – Sussurrou a filha de Vegeta, fazendo com que somente seu irmão a ouvisse.

– Como o quê? – Cochichou curioso, enquanto a noiva e mãe conversavam interditas.

– Logo você descobrirá, tenha paciência.. – Segredou voltando a comer o restante do bolo.

– Então Bra, como foi ficar no controle da empresa enquanto estive fora? – Perguntou encarando a irmã.

– Com a ajuda do Gohan consegui tocar muito bem a empresa, nem precisei te ligar não é? – Indagou orgulhosa.

– Pelo jeito, vocês conseguiram agüentar muito bem sem mim, assim fico mais tranqüilo quando for viajar depois do casamento. Desse modo eu e a Pan poderemos ficar uns quinze dias fora, curtindo a lua de mel – Sorriu feliz o homem de cabelos roxos.

– Está bem, vai aproveitando que depois que meu filho nascer, vou ficar seis meses de licença.. – Retrucou terminando de comer a terceira fatia de bolo.

– A Bra tem razão, filho, depois que o bebê nascer você vai ter que ficar seis meses fazendo o trabalho dela – Comentou a mulher de madeixas azuis séria.

– O Gohan vai me ajudar – Retorquiu o presidente da corporação cápsula.

– Coitado do meu pai, desse jeito ele merece um aumento de salário – Murmurou a jovem morena.

– Você tem razão, Pan, depois o Trunks cuida disso – Bulma concordou.

– Um aumento bem generoso, Trunks, pois ele vai precisar... – Bra ficou muda ao perceber que quase tinha confessado o segredo deles.

– Por quê? – Pan questionou curiosa a amiga.

– Porque ele vai pagar uma pensão para sua mãe e ainda vai ter que alugar um apartamento, isso dá muita despesa – Tentou justificar.

– É verdade, você tem razão – Pan assentiu convencida.

Enquanto isso na sala de gravidade tanto Vegeta como Gohan treinavam pesado e já fazia mais de três horas que estavam ali, pelo relógio do monitor puderam ver que era dez horas da manhã, quando de repente algo chamou a atenção deles, o ki de Trunks e Pan próximos dali, provavelmente dentro da casa.

– Quer ir falar com a Pan? – Inquiriu o príncipe notando o semblante de seu genro se contrair ao sentir o Ki filha ali próximo.

– Eu preciso apenas de algumas horas de descanso, não estou mais acostumado a treinar tanto tempo assim, apesar de ser pouco, comparado com que já treinei – Respondeu ponderado o homem mais novo.

– Vou fingir que acredito em você! Eu acho que vou parar também, provavelmente Bulma está fazendo o café da manhã na cozinha, já que no sábado ela e a Bra acordam esse horário, vou aproveitar para comer alguma coisa – Vegeta comentou, ao mesmo tempo em que desligava a máquina de gravidade.

– Falando em comida, me deu uma fome também.. – Confessou o filho de Goku abrindo a porta da sala de gravidade, saindo do recinto.

Desse modo Vegeta e Gohan se dirigiram até a cozinha, onde o filho de Chichi adentrou primeiro, sendo seguido pelo príncipe dos sayadins. Bulma ao enxergar o marido e o futuro genro, arregalou os olhos surpresa, pois pensava que eles iriam treinar até o horário do almoço.

– Pai, então você anda treinando de novo? Que surpresa.. – Comentou a morena encarando seu progenitor.

– Nunca é tarde para retomar antigos hábitos – Respondeu sorridente, sentando-se entre sua filha e sua amada.

– Isso é verdade nunca é tarde para mudar as coisas ou reviver o que mais marcou a sua vida de forma positiva – Anuiu a moça de cabelos azuis, para em seguida beber o suco de laranja.

– Mudando de assunto, eu e o Trunks queremos dizer a vocês que resolvemos mudar a data do nosso casamento para semana que vem – Anunciou Pan afobada.

– Por quê? O que aconteceu? – Questionou Bulma surpresa com a notícia, pois achou muito estranho aquela atitude, como se algo estivesse sendo escondido.

– Não mãe! Só queríamos casar antes, estamos cansados de esperar.. – Trunks tentou convencer a matriarca.

– Pan, por acaso você está grávida? – Bra pediu desconfiada.

– Claro que não Bra! – A garota exclamou incomodada com a pergunta repentina.

– Se você estiver... eu acho que o seu pai não iria ficar furioso, você vai casar mesmo – Bra comentou meio hesitante.

– É uma pena que isso não se aplica a você também, a parte casar – Cutucou a morena com desdém, fazendo seu noivo ficar sem graça com o comentário e sua cunhada contrair o rosto incomodada.

– Eu não estou me sentindo bem, vou para o meu quarto – Choramingou a moça de cabelos azuis, enquanto pequenas lágrimas começavam a se formar em seus olhos, suspirou magoada e saiu da cozinha.

– Filha espera... – Bulma suplicou, saindo da cozinha atrás de sua herdeira.

Gohan que até agora estava quieto acompanhando a conversa, resolveu interferir, pois tinha se irritado com a falta de respeito de sua filha, precisava conversar com ela imediatamente e terminar logo com esse constrangimento.

– Pan, esse é jeito de falar com sua futura cunhada? – Inquiriu exaltado o filho mais velho de Goku.

– O Gohan tem razão Pan, você pegou pesado demais com a Bra – Trunks gesticulou preocupado.

– Quem mandou ela ser intrometida – Retrucou a morena ofendida.

– Pan precisamos conversar! Trunks, eu posso usar o seu escritório para falar com a minha filha? – Pediu sério.

– Claro Gohan, fique a vontade.

– Está bem papai! – Replicou a garota se levantando e seguindo seu pai até o escritório de seu noivo, onde conversariam.

Enquanto isso, Trunks e Vegeta ficaram sozinhos na cozinha, num silêncio perturbador, que foi quebrado pelo príncipe, que parecia irritado.

– A sua noiva tem sorte de estar grávida, pois se ela não estivesse eu a esganaria, por ter desrespeitado a sua irmã daquele jeito.

– Você acha que o pai dela iria deixar você fazer isso? – Perguntou o homem de cabelos roxos encarando o pai.

– Você não percebeu o jeito que o Gohan ficou? Com certeza ela vai levar uma bronca dele.. – Indagou o príncipe dos sayadins.

– Percebi e achei estranha a reação dele. Você está me escondendo alguma coisa?

– Sente-se, que vou te contar, será melhor você saber de tudo. Outra coisa, não me interrompa enquanto eu estiver relatando os fatos ocorridos.

– Está bem pode começar – Trunks proclamou sentando-se de frente ao seu pai.

Enquanto isso, no escritório próximo a sala de televisão, Pan se acomodava no sofá de camurça marrom e seu pai ao seu lado.

– Então.. qual é o problema? – Inquiriu o filho mais velho de Goku.

– Nenhum! Para mim tudo já está se resolvendo aos poucos.

– Por que tanta agressividade? Você sabe que não foi nada legal, o que você disse para a Bra – Indagou sério.

– Eu sei que fui um pouco grossa, mas ela também mereceu..

– Nada justifica a sua atitude!

– Papai, não estou te reconhecendo, como você ousa defender ela ao invés de mim que sou sua filha? – Levantou-se exasperada.

– Quer saber mesmo? Porque eu a amo! – Gesticulou nervoso.

– O que? – Pan questionou chocada, pois não conseguia acreditar naquilo que ouviu – Então.. a Bra era sua amante? O... filho dela é seu?

– Sim e também pretendo me casar com ela – Replicou cruzando os braços.

– Você ficou louco! Ela tem idade para ser sua filha! – Pan gritou enraivecida.

– Mas ela não é... ela é a mulher que eu amo! – Gohan levantou-se do sofá e caminhou até a janela do escritório, com o intuito de se acalmar.

– Eu preciso pensar sobre isso, não consigo aceitar essa situação.. – A garota abriu a porta do cômodo e saiu em rumo a cozinha para encontrar o noivo.

Nesse mesmo instante na cozinha, Trunks estava sério encarando o pai, incrédulo com o que ele tinha revelado. Suspirou mais uma vez, mexeu nos cabelos e resolveu manifestar a sua opinião.

– Eu nem sei o que dizer pai. Sabe.. eu até andava desconfiado de algo, mas sempre pensei que era coisa da minha cabeça, quem diria que o Gohan tão certinho fosse trair a esposa... – O rapaz de madeixas roxas balançou a cabeça.

– O que eu quero saber é se você vai apoiar a sua irmã ou não – Declarou o príncipe sayadin.

– Não foi nada bonito o que ela fez, mas ela é minha irmã – Afirmou o empresário.

– Ótimo! Acho que a sua noiva não vai ficar nada contente quando souber de tudo – Vegeta cruzou os braços.

– Isso que me preocupa na atual situação dela, mas vou tentar uma saída – Confessou o meio-sayadin.

De repente a conversa entre pai e filho se interrompe pela entrada brusca de Pan no recinto.

– Me leva pra casa Trunks! – A filha de Gohan pediu limpando as lágrimas que escorriam por sua face.

– Primeiro se acalme, pense no seu estado – Aconselhou o homem de cabelos roxos, se levantando e indo até a garota.

– Estou tentando, mas só vou me acalmar quando estiver longe daqui... – Pan murmurou num fio de voz.

– Está bem, vamos! – Trunks sussurrou e pegou na mão de sua amada.

O empresário apenas olhou para o pai por alguns segundos e saiu com a noiva pela porta dos fundos.

Enquanto isso, no quarto de Bra, mãe e filha conversavam sentadas na cama. Bulma tentava consolar a garota, que estava temerosa com o rumo dos acontecimentos, pois temia que seu amado tomasse alguma atitude precipitada. De repente uma batida na porta fez com que a conversa fosse interrompida.

– Pode entrar Gohan! – Bra ordenou cruzando os braços, imediatamente o filho de Goku adentrou no recinto com uma cara de preocupação.

– Está melhor? – Inquiriu o moreno se aproximando da jovem.

– Estou sim, a mamãe conseguiu me acalmar – Respondeu mais contente.

– Só um pouco.. – Bulma murmurou – Vou deixar vocês a sós – A mulher disse se levantando e seguindo até porta, deixando o casal sozinho.

– Conversei com a Pan, ela já está sabendo de tudo – Confessou o sayadin sentando-se do lado da futura esposa.

– Como foi a reação dela? – Pediu curiosa e ao mesmo tempo temerosa.

– Não muito boa, mas acho que ela supera. Melhor dar um tempo para ela digerir toda essa nova informação – Gohan analisou ponderado.

– É... você tem razão, meu amor – A jovem disse abraçando o seu amado, que retribuiu.

– Agora é melhor você relaxar um pouco... – Sussurrou no ouvido da garota, antes de beijá-la com volúpia.

Nesse mesmo instante, Trunks conduzia seu carro em direção à casa de campo da família Briefs que ficava a duas horas dali. O casal estava em silêncio, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Não agüentando mais a situação incomoda em que o ambiente se encontrava, a morena resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

– Trunks você sabia que a sua irmã e meu pai tinham um caso? – Inquiriu num fio de voz, analisando a face de seu amado se contrair numa careta.

– Não! Claro que não! – Negou veemente, pois nesse caso era tão alheio ao caso como ela.

– Eu confio em você.. então nós dois fomos enganados junto com a minha mãe. Fico me perguntando será que minha avó sabia de tudo e nem me contou? – A garota comentou angustiada.

– É melhor não acusar ela, se por acaso ela sabia e não contou, foi para proteger o seu pai – Respondeu sério o empresário.

– É... minha avó adora o meu pai, pode ser que você tenha razão – Admitiu num sussurro.

– Você ainda quer se casar comigo? – Perguntou meio inseguro.

– Mas é claro, você não tem culpa pelos atos da sua irmã – Redargüiu convicta.

– Ótimo! Pois eu odiaria lhe perder! – O homem de cabelos roxos sorriu feliz.

– Eu também te amo Trunks, eu nunca lhe deixaria por uma coisa que você nem tem culpa e nem sabia – Confessou com lágrimas nos olhos.

Depois disso algumas semanas se passaram e o casal resolveu casar somente no civil até as coisas se acalmarem. Poucas pessoas foram convidadas para o casamento, pois o clima ainda estava muito pesado, por causa daquela revelação. No dia do casamento, Videl trocou poucas palavras com o ex-marido e ignorou Bra, que não se abalou muito, pois já esperava aquela reação. Pan ainda conversou um pouco com Bra e com o pai, para não desagradar o marido, porque sabia que ele adorava a irmã.

Após o casamento de Pan e Trunks, as coisas começaram a se normalizar novamente, o casal recém casado resolveu comprar um apartamento de cobertura no centro da cidade da capital do oeste, deixando assim Bra e Gohan morando com Bulma e Vegeta.

Videl desiludida com tudo resolveu mudar de vida, indo morar bem longe dali, em outro país, onde começou aos poucos a se interessar por outros homens, que geralmente eram clientes do hotel de luxo que seu pai possuía na França. Saiu com alguns, até que se encantou pelo professor de hidroginástica do hotel, que atualmente virou seu namorando.

Alguns meses se passaram e finalmente o dia do nascimento do filho de Gohan e Bra tinha chegado, todos os familiares e amigos estavam curiosos e apreensivos, mas o médico tinha garantido que tudo correria bem.

– Mamãe, por favor, entra comigo! Estou com medo – Bra choramingou sentindo as contrações que iam e voltavam.

– Está bem, eu vou – Bulma sorriu e pegou na mão da filha.

– Não podemos demorar muito, já vamos levar a jovem mãe para a sala, onde será feito o parto – A enfermeira idosa avisou empurrando a maca.

– Coragem meu amor, se lembra que eu te amo – Gohan beijou a esposa na testa, antes desta adentrar na sala junto com a mãe.

– O senhor tem certeza que não quer entrar? – O médico questionou parado na porta, pronto para fechá-la.

– Não... é melhor eu ficar aqui – Gohan falou preocupado e o médico fechou a porta.

– Está com medo de ir lá? Nem parece um sayadin – Vegeta alfinetou e cruzou os braços.

– Vegeta pare de incomodar o meu Gohan! – Chichi falou histérica.

– Gente! Parem de brigar, hoje é um dia especial – Trunks gesticulou.

Depois de algumas horas, finalmente o choro de um bebê ecoou no lugar, fazendo com que os que aguardavam no corredor ficassem mais ansiosos por notícias, que não tardaram a vir, quando o médico apareceu no corredor e se aproximou de Gohan.

– Parabéns, é um lindo menino, só que tem um problema, ele tem uma cauda! – O senhor de idade falou hesitante.

– Tudo bem, eu também tinha quando era pequeno – Gohan sorriu e coçou atrás da cabeça.

– Quer que seja removida? – Inquiriu o médico, que recebeu um olhar mortal de Vegeta.

– Vou deixar que a Bra que decida – Respondeu o meio-sayadin.

– Pode entrar lá, sua esposa e filho te aguardam.

E desse modo Gohan seguiu até o quarto onde estava sua amada e filho, ao entrar enxergou Bra amamentando a criança e então se aproximou. Aquela linda cena o emocionou, fazendo pequenas lágrimas escorrerem por sua face.

– Gohan, quer pegar ele? – Pediu sorrindo a jovem de madeixas azuladas.

– Sim, meu amor – O moreno pegou a criança e imediatamente notou, os olhos azuis e o cabelo preto.

– Ele é tão parecido com o meu pai – Bra comentou, olhando para mãe, que assentiu com a cabeça.

– Verdade, só quero ver a cara do seu pai quando ver – Gohan sorriu.

– Ver o que? Filho do Kakaroto.. – Vegeta não conseguiu completar a frase ao ver de relance o neto, que parecia quase uma copia sua, se não fosse pelos olhos azuis.

– Droga! Que pena que eu não trouxe uma máquina fotográfica, para registrar a cara que o Vegeta está fazendo agora – Bulma comentou jocosa.

– Me dá logo o moleque! – Vegeta ignorou o comentário da esposa e pegou o neto no colo – Filha, eu estou tão orgulhoso de você – O príncipe dos saydins sorriu e se aproximou da filha com o pequeno no colo.

– Eu sei pai! – Bra enxugou os olhos e esboçou um sorriso.

– Qual é o nome dele? – Bulma indagou curiosa.

– Estou em dúvida entre Gogeky, Limprenty ou Vegelenk – Revelou insegura a jovem mãe.

– Gostei mais de Vegelenk – Murmurou o príncipe.

– Então que seja esse o nome dele – Anuiu Gohan sorridente.

**FIM**

**Nota:** Queria agradecer a todas as pessoas que acompanharam essa história do inicio até fim e me desculpem pela demora em escrever o capítulo final. O comentário de vocês é muito bem vindo.


End file.
